Thawing Over Time
by Tia-Lewise
Summary: There is nothing that could push Vincent and Yuffie to compromise what they have come to love about their friendship. But time is moving on and so is life around them; can their affections stay strong, or will they collapse? Upheaval and the hearts of others will test them to the limit, but if what they have is true, they might just make it out unscathed. In progress.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi guys. I know it's odd for me to post something that's incomplete, but I wanted to see if this initial chapter is well received. This starts off immediately after the end of Advent Children. Let me know if you like it._

_Obligatory "I don't own FFVII" stuff and all that._

* * *

Only a few minutes previously, the church had rung with the sounds of children's laughter, squeals and happy chatter. Now, it was all but silent as the former party took in each other, looking them over for injury. Soft, grateful smiles graced their faces, glad to see their comrades again.

Finally, Cloud broke the silence by shaking his head to rid his blonde hair of water, causing Yuffie to shriek and leap backwards. "You got me wet, Spiky!" she yelled, brushing down her shorts. "Ooh, wait till I get my hands on you!"

He just laughed. "Same old Yuffie."

Tifa giggled behind her hand. "Looks like we're all in one piece, at any rate. Oh, I'm so glad. What say we head to the bar? We have so much catching up to do, all of us." The party murmured their assent and, turning to leave, Tifa slipped her arm through Cloud's, not minding that he was still wet from being submerged in the healing pool. "She came to you...didn't she?" she asked quietly. He nodded silently, a small smile curving his lips. "I'm certain I felt her," she sighed. "It's like...she never left."

"She has been watching over us ever since," he murmured. "That is a debt I am never able to repay her. But...I'm sure she will understand."

Some time later, the party had settled in at Tifa's bar. Marlene and Denzel had been put to bed, and Tifa had bolted the doors to allow everyone the privacy to reunite without the public bothering them. Several hours later the celebrations were still in full swing, the drinks flowing, merry voices and laughter floating over the clinking of glasses. The talk of the moment was of course Cloud and his victory over the horrors of the last few weeks. He sat shyly beside Tifa, an appreciative smile half-hidden behind the glass he held to his lips. "The man can't take a damn compliment," Cid laughed. "Too damn modest is what you are, Cloud! You saved the world again."

"Thank you, Cid."

"Leave him alone, Cranky!" Yuffie yelled from the bar as she poured herself another glass of wine. "You're embarrassing the poor guy!"

"Slow down, Yuffie," laughed Tifa.

"Hey! We all nearly _died _today! What better an excuse for us all to drink ourselves into utter oblivion?" Yuffie grinned, and took a deep sip of the sparkling white. "This stuff's brilliant, so much better than the flat crap in Wutai." She made to top up the glass again, but cold digits closed around hers and gently prised the bottle away. She raised her eyebrow at Vincent, who had approached almost silently and had so far said almost nothing since accompanying everyone back to the bar. "Way to ruin my fun, Vince," she pouted.

"A girl your age and size should not imbibe so much alcohol," he murmured, shifting the bottle out of her way. "It would not do for you to be embarrassing your comrades at a time in which jubilation should be expected."

"Man, you're boring."

"If you wish, then yes." Vincent shrugged and took a seat at the bar, taking a small sip of the deep red wine in his glass. "You did well today," he remarked, "both in the battle and in the rounding up of the children. They took to you."

She smiled. "Heh, thanks, Vince. You didn't do too badly yourself, though the kids probably thought you were out to suck their blood. With that wine on your lips you look just like the vampire everyone thinks you are!"

Vincent calmly wiped his mouth on the back of his gloved hand. "Hmph."

"I'm messing with ya."

* * *

Gradually, the party began to disperse. Barret went to bed first, stating he needed to be around when Marlene woke up, then Yuffie, and Nanaki soon followed suit with an exhausted-looking Cloud hot on his heels. However, some time later there was a loud, brisk knock on the doors, followed by a familiar voice calling out, "Yo, anyone home? The night's still young!" and Tifa, laughing, opened the doors to let in Reno and the Turks, come to congratulate those who had remained awake on their efforts during the battle and afterwards. After sitting down with his colleagues, Tseng apologised for the absence of President Rufus. "He wished to come down and pass on his wishes and congratulations also, but I fear he is still feeling a little under the weather despite his recovery from Geostigma. We offered to come in his place."

"It's good to see you all again," Elena smiled, lifting a glass. "I'm so glad we all ended up working towards the same goal. It got boring chasing after the same people time after time."

"Sorry we gave you so much trouble," Tifa chuckled as she topped up people's drinks.

"No trouble," murmured Rude in his signature quiet voice. "It was our job."

"Still would be, if you guys hadn't gone and saved the world, eh?" grinned Reno. "And I wouldn't have missed this after-party, not for all the Mythril in the mines! So let's all get drunk and deserve it!"

* * *

_This is getting a little too much._

Vincent stepped outside the bar, hands in his pockets, breathing in the cool night air deeply. The three glasses of wine he had consumed had gone straight to his head, and the raucous laughter and japes, mostly courtesy of Reno, were giving him a headache. _That man could drink for a fortnight and still be coherent. The mind boggles._

Wandering some distance away from the bar, he seated himself on an iron girder and rubbed a hand over his eyes. Sleep would never come to him easily, but he was indeed tired after the fighting. Earlier on in the day, he had booked a room at a nearby inn, not wishing to impose on Tifa, and the prospect of quiet and a soft bed was incredibly appealing.

He was about to get up, ready to go to the inn, when he heard a soft thump and a squeal. Instinctively he drew Cerberus, stance alert and eyes darting around for the intruder. The sound came from behind the bar, and he crept to press up to the wall, peering around warily.

He was met with a grinning Yuffie, who burst into laughter when she saw Vincent. "Your face!"

"Yuffie." He put the gun away, regarding the wine bottle in her hands. "What are you doing out here?"

"I saw you leave and thought I'd come out and chat, but everyone's still downstairs and they woulda thought it weird, so I climbed outta the window!" She brandished the bottle. "And I nabbed this on my way upstairs. Tifa won't mind, she's probably too drunk to notice."

"You are still out of sorts yourself," Vincent replied. "Go back inside, and get some sleep."

She shook her head. "Not tired. Can I sit with you for a while?"

He considered this. Yuffie was somewhat calmer around him than the rest of the party, but in her inebriated state she could prove to be little more than a liability when all he wanted to do was sleep. She watched him with bright, slightly unfocused eyes, that same innocent smile plastered on her face. Finally, he sighed. She would be there for him if he had a nightmare, he supposed. "Tifa would geld me if I put you in danger at this time of night. I'm going back to the inn; come with me, I'll see if I can't switch to a twin room so you can get some sleep also."

"Awww, you're sweet," she trilled. Vincent let her take his arm to steady herself as they set off. She began to sing under her breath, and he had to force himself not to quieten her, lest there were monsters still roaming the streets, but he kept his hand on Cerberus just in case it was needed.

The inn was a short walk away, only fifteen minutes or so. The innkeeper, a middle-aged woman with dark red hair and rough, scarred hands that indicated she had probably worked in the mines in the past, was sat at the front desk, reading a book despite the hour. Her eyebrows raised at the sight of Vincent entering with a giggling Yuffie. "My, that's a pretty one," she remarked. "Suppose you'll need to switch rooms?"

"A twin, if you have it," he replied, trying hard not to notice the meaning behind her words. Yuffie smirked, turning her face away so he would not see. "I'll pay up the extra."

"Room 15 is available, it's 120 gil more for the night."

"Thank you," he murmured, handing the money over along with the previous room key. The woman gave a soft chuckle, passed over the new key and waved her hand towards the stairs, returning to her book.

The room was accommodating enough, with the desired two single beds, a small bedside table and a lamp for each, a desk and adjoining bathroom. Vincent set his small pack of necessities- what the gunman deemed necessary was beyond Yuffie- on the floor and glanced towards the bathroom. "Would you like to use the facilities, Yuffie?" he asked.

"Nah, you go first," she shook her head, drinking contentedly. He nodded, though his eyes lingered on the wine bottle as if he wished to take it from her again. Then he sighed and disappeared into the bathroom; running water started up and Yuffie assumed he was showering before bed. She giggled as she got comfortable, loosening the laces on her boots and kicking them off, imagining what the gunman would look like with water cascading over him. During their travels, and the couple of times she had seen him afterwards, she had occasionally seen him with skin exposed, but it never failed to make her blush every time. The first time had been the luxury of an open shirt after she had surprised him when he was emerging from his tent. He had been hilariously embarrassed and disappeared back inside, uttering curses under his breath, and she had never let him live it down.

This time, he did not seem to be so affected, or the alcohol had freed his inhibitions, for he emerged with hair damp about his bare shoulders, dressed in just his tight trousers. It took all the self-restraint Yuffie had in her drunken state not to stare avidly; instead she just took another gulp of wine to steady herself. _Holy Leviathan and gods above, he's such a beautiful man._

"You can use the shower now if you need to," he murmured, sitting down on his bed and starting to towel dry his hair. Yuffie nodded and hurried into the bathroom, still hot and steamy from Vincent's use. She was going to need a cold one.

* * *

Vincent finished with his hair and carefully hung the damp towel over a nearby radiator to dry. Not for the first time, he wished he had access to a hairdryer. _Yuffie will likely take a long time, _he thought to himself as he returned to his bed. The shower had woken him up a little more, but fatigue still pulled at his eyelids and increased the ache in his muscles. Now was the best time to try and sleep, with the comfort of someone familiar nearby, someone who can shake him out of his nightmares if need be. Yuffie was always willing to do this for him. It was one of the reasons he often requested her nearby when out exploring in the past; she never pushed him, she listened to him, and if he needed her, she was there, no questions asked. He had barely seen her in the two years the party had gone their own ways, but every time she came across him, she had always been the same towards him.

Despite his initial reservations and the age gap, and her status as a princess, he had warmed to her, and considered her a close friend, if not his best friend. So naturally, seeing her drunk was worrying him. But she seemed relatively in control of herself, and he could hear her singing again as she showered. The soft crooning soothed him, and feeling a little more content, he stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed. For good measure, he swiped the wine bottle Yuffie had left on the bedside table and took a gulp, pleased to find it was the dusky Cosmo Shiraz that he favoured. He wondered if Yuffie had noticed, and taken the bottle deliberately. Head still buzzing somewhat, he settled down and closed his eyes, trying to drift off into his usual troubled sleep.

The nightmares soon came. Hojo, Gast and Lucrecia swam in and out of them, the baby Sephiroth's wailing, Chaos' evil laughter, gunshots, blood, a scream...

"_Vincent...Vincent, I'm so sorry..."_

"_Lu...crecia..."_

"Vince! Vince, wake up!"

And Vincent shot up with a cry, breathing hard, sweat coating his body. As he desperately tried to control his pounding heart, he reached out blindly for Yuffie, who took him into her arms without question or hesitation, let him rest his head on her chest and calm down slowly in his own time. Some hours must have passed since he fell asleep, for Yuffie was ruffled and tired looking also, dressed in one of Vincent's shirts that she swiped from his pack. "Shhh..." She gently wiped away the tears from his face, tears he could never control after his nightmares, tears only Yuffie was allowed to see, and stroked his hair. "Nothing to fear here, Vince. It's just me."

He leaned into her and closed his eyes. "How long has it been since we last did this?"

"Hmmm..." She thought. "When did I see you last...? Around eight months ago, when you came through Wutai." She kissed the top of his head affectionately. "How have you managed without me for all this time?"

He smiled gently at her jokey tone. "Not very well," he admitted. "Thank you, Yuffie. I never ask anything of you, yet you are always so willing."

"Hey now. I'd kill for you, Vince. You know that." She slid a hand under his chin so he would look at her. In this moment, Vincent felt like a helpless child, and Yuffie the mother figure, and shame clawed at his insides for getting himself in such a state night after night. "Stay," she pleaded. "You always just wander off. Stay with your friends. All Tifa ever wants is to make sure you're okay, get a hot meal into you, make sure you're sleeping. You've lost weight and you're so tired all the time. Please, Vince. You know how happy everyone would be."

He contemplated this. He hated intruding on the happy bubble Tifa had created around herself. She had started to rebuild her life, taken in the orphan boy Denzel, and loved him like a son, and judging by recent events, a future with Cloud could be on the horizon. Besides Yuffie, Tifa was the only other person he felt any friendly attachment to; her mother hen disposition made it impossible to love her in some way or other. Sure, he could carve out a life for himself in Edge, or even nearby Kalm, but he had spent so long fending for himself away from civilisation that he wasn't sure he even knew how to go about a normal day to day structure anymore. The very thought chilled him. But to placate Yuffie, he said quietly, "I will consider this. Now, we should try and sleep."

Yuffie nodded, and rose from the bed briefly, but it was only to get a glass of water, which she took a small sip of before handing it to Vincent, who drained it in several gulps. "Do you want me to get in with you?" she asked. He gave a silent nod, not wishing to be parted from her comforting warmth tonight. "So much for the twin room, eh," she giggled as she clambered in with him; it was too much effort to push the two beds together, but even with the both of them in one bed it was deceptively roomy. She cuddled against his chest and let his arms encircle her, holding her like she might disappear any moment.

This is how it had always been, and how it would always be. Vincent dropped all his defences after a nightmare if Yuffie was around, because she was perfect for him in this situation. The soft kiss pressed to his lips was a welcome gesture, and after that they settled down for sleep with nothing else to say, because although each was in love with the other, they had found a balance that suited them as good friends, and were loath to take that away.

* * *

_I will be working on this for sure, and expanding it, I just really wanted to see how people like it._


	2. Chapter 2

_These chapters will be skipping forward in time as they go along, but I'll make a point of stating how long it has been somewhere in the chapter._

* * *

"You would be going straight into the field, Yuffie. Gathering intelligence, directing, some order giving in there too. I hope you understand the importance of the job you are applying for. There will be a lot on your shoulders, and for one so...well...young..." Reeve gazed at the earnest ninja over his steepled fingers. "Now that's not to say I doubt your abilites, not one bit. But I've never known you to be in a position where you would be in charge of something on your own."

"That's true enough," she shrugged, trying not to squirm. Reeve Tuesti, former head of Urban Development at Shinra, wasn't somebody Yuffie had been in close proximity to many times before, only known him through his toy creations. The man was handsome, in his late thirties, dressed in a deep black coat and trousers, eyes shrewd and knowing. "But," she continued, "the WRO is new to you too. I'm sure you've felt out of your depth before when dealing with this, Reeve. That can make two of us. Us, and everyone else who's joined, this is all so new to everyone."

He couldn't help but chuckle. "Yes, you're very right, Yuffie. You're a smart girl." He paused a few moments to leaf through the sheets of paper Yuffie had brought with her, detailing her past experience. "I'm concerned about your royal status. Are you easily recognisable as the heir to Wutai?"

She shook her head. "Nobody ever questions it. I'm sure disguises come into the job though, right?"

"Correct. Hmmm...I've a lot riding on this. Can I trust you to give this your full undivided attention, to throw yourself into your work just as you did on your travels? You may see comrades fall, you may fall yourself. You seem able to cope with this. Above all I need my espionage teams to be alert and honest. Assure me you can give me this, and the job is yours."

_I've not come this far just to return to Wutai. _"I've grown up, Reeve," she said confidently. "I think the party, and myself, realised this when I was trusted to help with the evacuations before Meteor fell. I've nothing I love in Wutai, nothing I wish to return to willingly, and I know my place is here, on the mainland, using the skills I have honed to help the WRO and its mission to restoring order on the planet." She clasped her hands together and smiled widely, waiting for the Commissioner's answer.

He took a few minutes, stroking his perfectly shaped goatee. Then he leaned back in his hair and nodded slowly. "I believe you," he murmured, "and I'm putting a lot of trust in you...the position is yours."

"Yes!" She pumped her fist in victory.

"However!" Reeve said sharply, holding up his hand. "Remember you're second in charge of _espionage. _It would be best if you did not tell anyone of your true position within the company, not even your friends. The more secure your safety and the WRO's the better. Understand?"

She had been looking forward to sharing the news over a glass of wine with Tifa, but resolutely she nodded. "Yeah, that's fine."

"Good. Welcome aboard, Yuffie." Reeve extended his hand over the table, which she shook happily. "Would you like to meet your partners in crime?" He flashed her a wink. "In a figurative sense, anyway. Your new colleagues. Their office is just down the hall. Come with me. You might be surprised."

_Oh, I have a fair idea of who I'll be working with, _she thought with a grin as she followed Reeve down the hall. _Oh, this will be fun!_

* * *

"Yuffie! Hey guys, come here! Yo, how you been?"

The ninja found herself in a rough bear hug courtesy of a grinning Reno, which she returned with a slight laugh. "You're squeezing the air outta me!"

"Heh, sorry sweetheart." Reno drew back and winked. "Glad to have you here, need more babes to brighten up the office."

"Shut up, you lecherous old perv," Elena scolded, throwing a pen at his head. She smiled and waved at Yuffie from her position at her desk, feet up and relaxing with some paperwork. "Hello, Yuffie. Glad you made it in."

"Where's Rude and Tseng?" she asked.

"Uh...Rude went to make tea for everyone, and Tseng...uh..." Reno looked towards Elena. "Where's lover boy?"

"Your _boss _is in a meeting," she replied coolly from behind her stack of papers.

Yuffie took a seat at Reeve's request. "So...explain to me how I'm supposed to be working with you guys. You're...well, you're the Turks."

At that moment, Rude entered with a large tray bearing teacups, which he set down on his desk before handing out a cup to everyone, giving his own to Yuffie. He took it upon himself to explain, "You will spend a short amount of time at first with Rufus and Tseng to figure out your skills and what needs to be worked on. Then after some training, you will be released into the field with your team."

"You'll be fine," Elena chirped. "There's not much call for us as Turks these days, what with Shinra being defunct, but we're useful to the WRO. Essentially, we're under you, but we're still on hand anytime you need us for anything. We have our own teams, but they'll be smaller than yours, and more often than not, you'll be with us anyway."

This made Yuffie smile. Elena was easy to get along with; her blundering, easy-going manner made her likeable. She had long gotten used to Reno's flirty manner, and Rude usually kept himself to himself as usual. Tseng was mostly absent, but when he was around, the only one that put his toe out of line tended to be Reno.

Reeve crossed the room to observe the papers Elena was poring over. "May I see this?" he asked. She handed over a few pages and took a sip of her tea. "Hmmm...you're investigating currently?"

"Three days in," Rude said. "We expect to be keeping watch for another eleven days."

Reeve smiled. "Good. This gives us time. Yuffie-" he beckoned her over, "I want you to sit down with Elena and read this brief. Then once you've had your training with Tseng and Rufus, you'll join the team on this mission."

Her eyes brightened. _So soon? Awesome! _"Thanks, Reeve, I really appreciate it," she grinned. "What's the mission?"

Reno leaned back on a desk casually. "Some rogues setting up in reactor 2. Reckon they can start it up again, by the look of things; we've discovered the beginning of power lines leading from it. We're keeping watch on them so we've got the evidence, then we'll go in and flatten them. Sounds cool, eh? And you'll be right in on it all!"

"Remember, Yuffie," Reeve said sternly, "no word of any of this to your friends. Not yet, at least. You must give it time."

"Fine by me," she replied, waving a hand. "So, when does training start?"

* * *

"Now!"

Vincent uttered a grunt as he shifted the heavy sheet of metal into place; even this tested his superhuman strength. He relished the hard work, almost enjoyed the strain of his muscles, the sweat beading his face. There was much to do if Corel was ever going to be restored to its former state, and surprisingly, Vincent had approached Barret himself, offering to assist. He had been in Corel for a month; three months had passed since Kadaj and his gang had been dealt with.

"Secure enough?" Vincent asked the man sitting on top of the rafters, who gave him a thumbs up and set about drilling the metal into position. The gunman moved away to take a deep drink of water from the well; the sun was beating down on the dry, dusty land and the men were all parched from the work. The only person who seemed unaffected was Barret, who laboured hard enough for four men. However, even he was taking a quick break, sitting down and wiping his brow.

It made Vincent smile behind his cloak. The man was fiery and passionate about setting his former home to rights, and nothing could stop him from achieving this. But everyone needed a rest every now and then, and often Vincent did have to gently prompt him to stop and get some sleep, or eat. But he kept going, "For Marlene," he kept saying. "All this, it's all for her. Her home back. Our home."

And who was Vincent to interfere? He would eventually leave Barret to it, and continue with his own work. In the short amount of time he had been in Corel, he had already acquired heavy callouses on his hands and weather-beaten skin, a stark change from the icy paleness of before.

"Yo, Vincent!" He looked up from drinking to see Barret beckoning him over with his good arm. "Get over here!"

Vincent wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and approached the hulking man, who gave him a grin and threw a huge arm round his shoulders. "Look at ya, fittin' right in! You're even sunburnt on your nose! How've you stayed out of the sun till now?"

Vincent touched the tip of his nose, crossing his eyes in an attempt to see the damage. Barret hooted with laughter. "Makes you look normal. It'll go eventually. Here, sit down." They both did so, and Barret pulled out a wrapped package of bread, soft cheese and a few apples. Together they sat and ate, quietly enjoying the company of each other.

It was only recently that they had even spoken more than a few sentences to each other, having had no interaction whatsoever two years previously. Marlene had quickly taken a shine to Vincent since he sheltered her under his cloak when she was angry at Cloud, and during her last visit to Corel had clung to his hand and chatted away to him happily. It was a little uncomfortable, but for someone so young to be interested in Vincent's life and wellbeing was a new sensation, and he found it slightly pleasing at the same time.

"How goes your work finding an alternative energy source in place of mako?" Vincent asked after some silence. This was a subject that interested him greatly.

"Ah, it's goin' great!" crowed Barret. "The WRO snapped me right up the minute Reeve heard about it. Now I'm leadin' the project round here; since we found the oilfield we've also figured that for a tiny place like Corel, they can get electricity from generators powered by the nearby river! Neat, huh?" He laughed loudly, evidently pleased with himself. "It's all comin' together, Vincent. I'm real happy."

"You do work hard for the benefit of all. It is...admirable."

"Heh, comin' from you that's a hefty compliment. Thanks."

"It's my pleasure. Such accomplishments deserve praise."

The large man chuckled, and returned to his food, chomping contentedly on an apple. Vincent's eyes lingered on the setting sun, casting a ruddy orange glow on the mountain, and concluded that this was truly a beautiful place. Being here put him at ease somewhat.

"So, tell me..." Barret brushed breadcrumbs off his trousers and stretched his arms. "Why'd you leave Edge? Yuffie said she asked you to stay, but you ran off the next morning like you always do. She were pretty disappointed."

_I knew this would come around. _Vincent slowly put down the bread in his hand, appetite gone. That morning when he had awoken, with a splitting headache from the wine, to find Yuffie dressed in one of his shirts, snuggled up to him in bed fast asleep, he had panicked, remembering little of the previous night. He had left her a quick note thanking her for her company- though he had no idea why she was even there in the first place- and left Edge, shame and guilt twisting him inside. He had thrown himself into distractions, taking little jobs here and there, assisting in rebuilding; this was how he had ended up at Corel.

Finally, he spoke. "It was not my place to be intruding on the new lives of my former comrades. They did not need to be worrying about me."

"You don' seem to realise they worry more when you ain't around, Vincent," Barret said gruffly.

"I...I don't want their sympathy, their pity."

Barret shook his head. "I don' know what goes on in that head of yours, but for your own sake and everyone else's, I hope you get those sins outta the way and move on with your life before Yuffie dies of a broken heart. Anyone can see she wants you, and you push everyone aside to sit in that dark little bubble of yours. Fine by me, but don't be hurtin' my friends or there'll be blood." He stood quickly, and for a moment Vincent imagined himself being knocked down by his sheer power. But Barret only held a hand out to help him up. "Back to work. Still a lot to do."

* * *

Later, as night fell on Corel, Vincent could not bring himself to sleep. He sat by the crackling fire in what was slowly becoming the town square, immersed in thought.

_I fail to understand why everyone claims to care for me. Nothing I have ever done gives them reason to wish anything positive for me. They...they don't need me in their lives. I would only taint their bliss._

_But Yuffie..._

_She acts as though she genuinely wants me around. She is the only one who understands, or tries to. I dislike upsetting her...but she truly is better off without a monster like me in her life. I cannot keep returning to her in order to use her as a comforter. I respect her more than that. _

_And yet...I do love her so. I do not wish to lose her. She is good to me._

_What can I do?_


	3. Chapter 3

Yuffie's first six months with the WRO sailed by, and she was suitably pleased with the results. Within four months she had moved from second in command to the head of Espionage and Intelligence, and spent as much time as she could in the field with her team, boosting their bonds and trust. Reno would grudgingly do the majority of her paperwork in return for some company that wasn't Rude all the time; he and Yuffie had become fast friends.

Currently he was sat at the desk, scowling at the bored scrawl he had doodled in the corner of the page. Yuffie's notes forced him to remember his foreign languages classes as she often jotted down in her native language, though her final reports were always of the common tongue. "Must you torture me with your foreign scribbles?" he moaned.

"_It gives me pleasure to torture you," _Yuffie giggled in native Wutai, sticking her tongue out at him from the other side of the desk.

"_Fuck you," _he shot back.

"_We'd likely get fired for that."_

"_Nobody has to know."_

Yuffie fell out of her chair, laughing. He had held back at first out of initial respect for his new colleague, but soon Reno had become his usual flirtatious self, and Yuffie was usually on the receiving end of it since Elena long tired of it and began throwing things at him.

The ninja clambered back up and held her hand out for the papers. "Here, go get a drink or something. I'll finish this up."

"You want one?"

"Oh, that'd be great. Thanks, Reno." She flashed him a dazzling smile as he left the room to make tea. _Hehe, he'll do anything for me, the sucker. _

A few minutes into the papers, there was a small knock on the door,and Tseng popped his head round. "Yuffie...are you busy?"

"As usual," she said, glancing up. "What's up, Tseng?"

"I wanted to give you this." He stepped into the room and held out a letter. "It arrived at Tifa's bar this morning; Reno picked it up but he must have forgotten to pass it on. He left it on his desk. Looks important."

Yuffie took the letter with a frown, seeing it stamped with the official seal of Wutai. "Must be from Dad. He doesn't know I work for the WRO so it's not going to be anything to do with that." She broke the seal on the envelope and scanned the contents, written in flowing Wutai and signed by Godo and his new wife.

With every line, her face became paler and her hands began to shake.

Tseng sat down in one of the chairs just as Reno arrived with drinks. "What's going on?" he asked, sliding a cup over to Yuffie, who didn't even look at it, just continued staring at the letter.

"Yuffie..." Tseng murmured. "Is he calling you back to Wutai?"

"Worse." She dropped the letter on the table and shoved it towards Tseng before grabbing her tea and taking a huge gulp, scalding the back of her throat. Tseng frowned lightly and picked up the paper, reading slowly.

_Dearest Yuffie,_

_It has been nine months since I last heard from you. Other correspondence informs me you are still in Edge, and from this I assume you are safe among your friends. _

_My reason for writing concerns a matter you have needed to know about for some time, but your contact details never stay the same and I have been unable to get in touch with you as a result of this. When you left Wutai last, I know you were upset by my remarriage and I hope you have given yourself time to come to terms with the acceptance of your mother-in-law. She, and I, wish you to return to Wutai to meet your newborn brother, Yujiro. You left Wutai before Fumi and I could inform you of her pregnancy._

_Wutai is currently still celebrating the birth and the people would enjoy having you back to join in. We hope to see you._

_Wishing you very well,_

_Godo Kisaragi_

_Fumi Kiro-Kisaragi_

"Oh, Yuffie..." Tseng breathed, slowly setting down the letter. She had dissolved into tears, head in her hands. Then she reached out and tore the letter up violently, dropping the pieces to the floor.

"I don't get it," Reno frowned. He moved his chair so he could sit next to Yuffie, and put an arm around her, letting her sob quietly on his shoulder. "What's going on?"

Tseng looked at Yuffie as if asking for permission; she nodded, wiping her eyes. "Yuffie's mother-in-law has just given birth to a boy," he explained. "By the laws of Wutai this now shifts Yuffie down the succession line; she's no longer first in line to inherit Wutai."

"But Yuffie, I thought you didn't want to be in charge of Wutai anyway?" Reno asked, looking down at her. He sighed and wiped away a few more tears. "I guess having it snatched under your nose still sucks though, huh."

"I knew it was coming," she sniffled. "Why else would he remarry?"

Tseng pondered for a moment. "I'll have a word with Reeve and get you a few days off, if you want to visit Wutai and meet your brother."

Yuffie groaned against Reno's shoulder. This was more than she could handle. Inwardly she cursed herself for ripping up all the previous letters he had sent her; maybe he had tried to tell her before. Her heart was hammering hard in her chest and in this moment she wanted nothing more than to just run into her best friend's arms and cling to him, but he had left her long ago, and she had finally given up on him ever returning as a permanent fixture.

She shook her head. "No...I'll do it in my own time. This confirms there's nothing left for me there."

Reno picked up her abandoned papers and leafed through them. "Go home, Yuffie. Or go to the bar, anything. Reeve's in a meeting, he won't know you've left early. You need to rest, yeah?" He gave her a gentle push.

"Okay..." She finished her tea and thanked him for it, to which he responded with a nod and his usual wink. Tseng gave her shoulder a squeeze and murmured a short condolence before she left, fleeing to the safety of Tifa's bar. If Vincent couldn't be there for her, Tifa always would be.

* * *

"Oh, Yuffie...you poor thing." Tifa promptly poured Yuffie her second wine spritzer after hearing her laments. "I can't imagine how you must feel."

It's another kick in the face from Dad," she muttered, taking a sip of her drink. "I'm just about to turn 19, and then he gives me this. Great early birthday present."

"You aren't even a little bit pleased you've got a sibling now?"

"I did fine without one! Well...babies are cute, I guess. I just don't have any experience with them. It just...hurts too much right now. I won't be visiting anytime soon."

"At least write a reply," Tifa urged gently. "It wouldn't hurt to let him know you've received his letter."

Yuffie sighed. "I guess so. God, I feel so lost, Tifa. Usually I'd just blurt all this out to Vince, and he'd sit and listen and not say much, and that was fine, but he ran off again..." She pounded the counter with her fist.

"Vincent or no Vincent, I'll always be here for you, okay?" Tifa pulled herself up onto the counter, swinging her legs. "Have you heard from Vincent at all?"

She shook her head. "I had a voicemail when he was in Corel, just to apologise for leaving, but nothing after that. I don't know where he is now. Do you?"

"I'm just as clueless as you, I'm afraid. Why don't you call him and tell him? I'm sure he'll come straight back to be with you."

"Not likely. He's freaked himself out over me for the last time."

But inside, Yuffie desperately wanted to speak with him. She missed the comfort of having the stoic gunman around. Her best friend. He would know what to do in this situation.

Sighing, Tifa hopped off the bar and began cleaning. "You two always were close. I wondered what happened that night, when he went off, and then you weren't in your room. I was worried you'd both gone and done something you later saw as a mistake."

"Oh, god no, no!" Yuffie nearly fell off her stool in shock. "Oh god, we didn't _sleep _together! We'd never do that!"

"Well...why not?" Tifa raised an eyebrow. This time Yuffie really did fall. "I'm serious," Tifa said. "You two have long been perfect for each other."

The ninja could only gape, and hurriedly took a gulp of wine. "That's ridiculous," she laughed.

"So what _did _happen that night? You never told me, and I know something went on." She leaned on the counter. "I won't tell anyone." Yuffie's eyes darted around nervously. "Cloud's on a delivery, and the kids are in school. There's nobody here."

Yuffie could never hide much from Tifa. She wasn't stupid. "I, well...you've seen me taking care of him after nightmares before, I reckon everyone has."

Tifa nodded slowly. During their travels, there had been times when they had all used the same large inn room, or slept under the stars. Nine times out of ten Vincent would have nightmares, and anyone who he woke with his cries would witness Yuffie at his side, hushing him, stroking his hair, turning his head away from the party and cradling it in her arms so nobody would see his tears. He seemed to have become dependent on her comfort; how he was managing without her now, nobody knew.

Yuffie continued, "I jumped out of the window to see Vince because he wandered out on his own and I didn't want to make you guys suspicious about following him. Anyway, you thought I was in bed. We went to the inn and he switched his room to a twin so I could sleep as well, but he ended up with his nightmares so I got into bed with him like I used to do sometimes. And...I ended up kissing him." She gazed into the depths of her wine, trying not to notice Tifa's wide eyes. "I've never done that before...well, I've kissed his cheek and the top of his head and stuff before, but this was his lips...God, no wonder he ran away."

Tifa patted Yuffie's hand sympathetically. "You did what you thought was the right thing to do in the situation. He was frightened and vulnerable. You wanted to comfort him. But I can understand how this might have made him have second thoughts the next day."

"I don't even know how much he remembers. We were both quite drunk. But he...he did respond."

"How so?"

"He just...kind of tightened his grip on me." Yuffie's cheeks burned under Tifa's gaze as she recalled the moment; how Vincent's eyes had widened as her lips met his, but then slid closed and his head moved to the side to take more of her in. It had barely lasted three seconds, but they were the most blissful three seconds of Yuffie's life. "I...I liked it. I really did." She drank more of her wine. "Sure, I love him to death, but I'm not going to do anything else to risk ruining our friendship. He's too special to me and he deserves to be free of his demons and happy before I could ever consider a relationship with him."

"Well...if that's how you feel," Tifa replied softly. "I won't force you. But I'll always be here if you need anything."

The women sat in amicable silence for a few minutes, while Yuffie drained her drink. "I feel a bit better now, Tifa," she said. "I think I'll go back and finish that paperwork. I'll reply to Dad later."

"Okay, sweetie. Drop by anytime."

Tifa watched Yuffie's retreating back carefully, waiting till the door of the bar had clicked closed. Then she quickly dug out her phone and located Vincent's number, right at the bottom.

"_You've reached Vincent. I'm...likely busy, leave a message and I'll do my best to respond."_

**BEEP.**

"Vincent, it's Tifa. I don't know where you are, I don't know what you're doing, but whatever it is, you have to come back to Edge. Yuffie needs you more than ever before. Do this for me and I'll never ask a thing of you again."

* * *

_Who am I kidding. Vince would never want me. I'm too young and silly. But that's okay. I gave up on wishing for a relationship long ago. It's...it's okay..._

Yuffie flung her office door open, tears streaming down her face. Talking to Tifa about Vincent, coupled with her despair over her country's new heir and the glass of wine, had stirred up her emotions till she couldn't stand to be around her friend any longer and had to leave. Trying hard to quell the sobs wracking her chest,Yuffie sat down at her desk and pulled the stack of papers towards her, starting to work.

Ten minutes in, she was still crying, and wasn't even trying to hold them back anymore. Giving up on the paperwork, she shoved it aside and buried her head in her arms. _God, why does everything have to be so hard on me? Why me? Why can't I just be happy?_

"...Yuffie?" came a soft, concerned voice. Yuffie looked up to see Reno hovering in the doorway, holding a briefcase and wearing a coat, evidently just about to leave for the day. At the sight of Yuffie sat red-eyed and teary at her desk, he stepped in, closing the door behind him, and put the briefcase down and removed the coat, throwing it carelessly on the floor. "Hey, hey...come here..." he murmured, holding his arms, and she got up from her chair to cling to him, hiding her face in his chest. "Did something else happen?"

"No...did Reeve find out I left early?"

"No, he went straight home after his meeting. Hey, little white rose...look at me." He lifted her chin up gently. "You didn't need to come back."

She flushed crimson at the feel of his bright blue eyes boring into hers. "I just...I had to get out of there. Oh god, Reno...it's just so hard..." She buried her face in his chest again, hands bunching the fabric of his suit jacket.

"I know, Yuffie, it's okay. Cry it out, I've time for you, you know that."

_You're one of a few. _An icy stab of loneliness dug deep into her heart and she shuddered in Reno's arms. _Well...I guess I've not much to lose..._

"Reno...if anyone asks later on, blame it on the wine, but I'm going to do something now that's hopefully going to make me feel better for a while."

He raised a flaming eyebrow. "Oh?" Her hands found his cheeks and pulled him down so his face was mere centimetres from hers. "Ohhh..."

The sound died on his lips as they were crushed to hers.

* * *

"_Vincent, it's Tifa. I don't know where you are, I don't know what you're doing, but whatever it is, you have to come back to Edge. Yuffie needs you more than ever before. Do this for me and I'll never ask a thing of you again."_

Guilt gripped Vincent as he listened to the voicemail for the fourth time. It had taken him two months to be able to, for his phone had been out of power and he had only just managed to charge it. Sat on a bed in a shabby inn in Junon, he frowned. What was wrong? Was she injured? Sick? Either way, Tifa sounded worried. _It wouldn't hurt to check on her, maybe. Say hello._

Heaving a sigh, he saved the voicemail and checked his texts, finding two. The first from Cloud, wishing him well, and the second from Reeve, requesting that he come along to the upcoming Festival in Kalm so they could talk, though what about, he didn't say. Vincent wondered if the festival would be a appropriate time to see Yuffie and make sure she was okay. He had heard about the birth of the new baby boy in Wutai, cutting short her succession; maybe that was why Tifa had tried to get hold of him. Yes, that must be it...

He tried calling her mobile, but could not get through. She seemed to change her mobile number every few months, which he found strange. He did know her landline would not have changed, and someone would alert him if she moved elsewhere. So though he got through to voicemail, he was glad he could at least contact her.

"_Hey, you've- Reno, get off, you idiot- you've reached Yuffie!"_

Vincent's eyes widened. What was she doing recording her voicemail message with the Turk around?

"_Sorry I can't answer right now! So uh, yeah! Leave a message! Bye now!"_

**BEEP.**

His jaw clenched. Reno had spoken the last sentence with Yuffie, then he had heard what sounded suspiciously like a kiss before the recording ended. He composed himself and left his message. "Yuffie...it's Vincent. It's been a while...and I'm sorry I haven't contacted you sooner. Listen...I hear from Reeve there is a festival in Kalm in two weeks. He wishes me to be there...and if agreeable I wish to see you, and speak with you there. Please let me know how you feel about this. It...it would be good to see you again. I have missed you."

Finishing and putting the phone down, Vincent noted the time was twenty past two in the morning. Though he had been tired, hearing Reno on Yuffie's voicemail had made him suspicious and alert. He resigned himself to a night of further nightmares, and climbed under the covers.

_It is no business of mine who she is involved with...I only hope he treats her well._


	4. Chapter 4

_The story will start to run into Dirge of Cerberus now. Bear with me; it's been a long time since I've played the game, so I'm mostly relying on cutscenes if I need to remember something. Some scenes or dialogue may be changed for convenience but I'll try not to make it too obvious._

* * *

_"Yuffie...it's Vincent. It's been a while...and I'm sorry I haven't contacted you sooner. Listen...I hear from Reeve there is a festival in Kalm in two weeks. He wishes me to be there...and if agreeable I wish to see you, and speak with you there. Please let me know how you feel about this. It...it would be good to see you again. I have missed you." _

Yuffie's heart immediately began hammering at the sound of Vincent's smooth baritone emitting from her voicemail. She held a hand to her mouth, wondering if she might suddenly throw up from nerves. "Oh...Vince..." she murmured, eyes sliding warily to the right, where she heard the shower shut off, though the merry whistling continued.

She felt dizzy with the shock, and groped her way to the sofa, seating herself and rubbing her temples. She hadn't heard from him since he had attempted to contact her when he was in Corel; to pop up out of the woodwork now was surprising. She wasn't sure what to think.

Reno emerged from the bathroom, fully dressed, towelling off his mane of flaming hair. "You in here?" he asked, head covered by the towel.

"I'm here," she said, reaching out a hand and guiding him towards the sofa.

"Heh, cheers." He set the towel aside and combed through his hair with his fingers. "You look pale, little white rose. What's eatin' ya?"

She pointed to her voicemail machine. "Vincent...he left me a message late last night."

"He did?" Reno raised an eyebrow. "Must be nice to hear from him again."

"Well...I don't know, Reno. He can't just walk in and out of my life whenever he sees fit. He says he'll be in Kalm in a fortnight."

"Ah, yeah, the festival. Reeve mentioned." Reno leaned back, resting an arm over the back of the sofa, fingers brushing Yuffie's shoulder. "Shame we can't go, eh."

"We...can't?"

"Nope. Do you _ever _read anything Reeve gives you?" Yuffie blushed furiously, remembering the paperwork she was supposed to have read. "How did you get this job again?" he sighed.

"Shut it, ginger." She stuck her tongue out.

"I know how to quieten tongues like yours." Reno dragged Yuffie over his lap and nipped at her bottom lip. Yuffie shuddered as his hands slipped under her vest and lightly stroked her waist. "You wanna stick it out at me again?"

"You wish."

"Maybe I do."

Yuffie squirmed in his grasp. "Don't tease me. We have to leave for work in an hour."

"Maybe get changed out of your jammies then," he laughed, giving her a shove. "And read over your paperwork. We're on a mission in a fortnight, that's why we can't be in Kalm. Shame, but it can't be helped. I wanted an excuse to get plastered and chat up pretty women." Yuffie raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You think it's fair to talk about that sort of thing in front of me?"

"So?" Reno crossed the room and unhooked his suit jacket from a peg, shrugging it on. "We fuck occasionally, it doesn't mean we can't see other people."

She crossed her arms. "You're so vile."

"Get dressed, boss. I'll see you at the office." He winked and left Yuffie's flat.

_What a dick, _Yuffie thought, stomping into her room and throwing off her pyjamas. She dressed in her usual ensemble of shorts and tube top, and slipped her feet into her boots. _Good thing he's a decent bed-warmer and nothing else. Ugh. _

Before leaving the flat, she paused to look at her voicemail machine, debating whether to call Vincent back. He wouldn't recognise her new mobile, as a requirement of being part of the Espionage team was to never keep her mobile number longer than a few months. Hands shaking, she dialled his number on the landline.

It rung for a good while, and Yuffie became worried he was ignoring her. Then...

"...Yuffie. Good to hear from you."

"V-Vince!" she gasped. "I didn't think you would pick up."

"Apologies. I was sleeping and didn't hear my phone. How are you?"

Yuffie bit her lip, wondering whether to tell him about Wutai. But she figured he would have heard it by now. She ended up pouring her heart out to him down the phone, lasting a full ten minutes. As was usual, he was mostly silent and listened throughout, only occasionally murmuring a short response or noise of agreement.

When she finished, she could feel tears in her eyes. This was how it used to be, with him willingly listening to her, never interrupting. Reno always cut across her if she was speaking; it was so annoying. "...You still there?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, Yuffie...I'm still here." He paused a moment. "I never should have left you."

"This was beyond your control, Vince," she sighed.

"I suppose...but I should have been there for you. Will I see you in Kalm?"

"'Fraid not. I'm on a mi-" She clamped a hand over her mouth suddenly. "I, uh...I'm not able to go...sorry Vince. I've too much to do here."

"That is a shame. I can...maybe visit you in Edge, if you wish. I believe Tifa would be pleased to see me again, at any rate. But then I need to be in Kalm; Reeve wishes to speak to me during this festival."

Yuffie considered this. It would indeed be nice to see him and catch up. But she was tired of him up and disappearing, and if he was visiting, she expected him to at least settle down like she asked him to last time. She said this to him, and he replied with a small grunt that she knew in Vincent-speak meant, "Fine, if you wish." She smiled at this. "Listen...I should go now. Call me when you're coming to Edge."

"I will, I promise." She could practically hear him smiling. "Just...look after yourself, Yuffie. Okay?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"And tell Reno that if he ever steps out of line with you, it will be me who deals with him. Personally. I will speak with you soon, Yuffie. Goodbye." The phone clicked as he put it down, leaving Yuffie staring open-mouthed in shock. _Oh man, my voicemail message...of course. _She made a mental note to change it later as she grabbed a jacket and raced out the door to the WRO offices.

* * *

The minute Yuffie was through the door to her office, she busied herself with the paperwork Reeve had given her, detailing the mission she was to be going on. It was stamped with the words CONFIDENTIAL across the top, and she swore at realising she'd left top secret documents just lying on her desk. "Organisation...originally a medical division for wounded SOLDIER members...Deepground?" she murmured to herself, eyes darting across the papers. "How did Reeve access all this...?"

The answer was found further down, as copies from Shinra archives presented themselves to her as she leafed through them. Mouthing silently as she read, her eyes lingered on the three signatures at the bottom of one sheet. "Scarlet...Heidegger...Hojo." Her jaw clenched. "Those three never could do a shred of good in this world."

She turned to the last page, where it was personally written to her. In Reeve's graceful penmanship, it read,

"_We have located signs of the activity of what we expect to be Deepground deep underneath the ruins of Shinra Headquarters. A door has been discovered that none had seen before, but I don't want you to enter through here. Rather, you and the Turks will go through the winding railway tunnels beneath Midgar and access the lower levels of the building from here._

_It seems the press have the same idea. I have it on authority from Cloud, who they spoke to recently about what happened in there three years ago, that they mean to open this door and potentially discover many secrets. I want you to go in there and see what you can find, before the press do. Any information would be invaluable to us._

_You leave in a week. We're counting on you, Yuffie."_

She smirked. _Finally, a real mission. Something to actually test me._ Then her eyes fell on the date of the paperwork, and her face fell. _So because I forgot to read this, we're actually going in two days. Well, dammit. I wonder how long we'll be in there. Must be for a good while if it means we can't be at Kalm in time for the festival. Damn..._

Sighing, she began to read through the papers more thoroughly. She was going to have to swot up on this in case Reeve decided to quiz her on it.

* * *

_Is this the place? It...could not be anywhere else, I'm sure..._

Vincent held a hand to his head, trying to stave off the unsteady feeling of vertigo. Though he disliked transforming, he would do so if he needed to get from place to place quickly. And after the dreams he had had the previous night, he had felt a sense of urgency to move to the place he had seen. Images of Lucrecia, his lost unrequited love, and a shimmering waterfall with spiked mountains to the west that could only place its location as near Nibelheim, had interwoven with his usual nightmares, almost as if he was being called to visit it.

In the morning, after answering Yuffie's call, he had left the inn in Junon, and once outside the city, transformed into the swirling red mass that resembled his cloak, and taken off over the ocean.

He had landed some hours later. He immediately realised why he had never come across it before; it was surrounded by mountains and the only other way anyone would get here was via submarine or chocobo. The waterfall that appeared in his dreams sparkled in the bright sun, beckoning him. _Is there something behind it...? _He could see only blackness beyond its depths, but something told him to check it out himself.

Cautiously, he stepped through the waterfall, arms outstretched, ignoring the water soaking him to the skin, expecting his fingers to brush damp stone, but he kept going, until he had emerged on the other side, in a vast cavern seemingly cut out of crystal. He had to shield his eyes at the brightness, though he couldn't figure out where the light could possibly come from. Gradually adjusting, he stepped forward, slowly removing the hand over his eyes.

It was then that he saw her.

Vincent's words died in his mouth; he felt like he was choking, chest tight, eyes suddenly wet with tears. She was here...encased deep within a column of crystal surrounded by a shallow moat of water. She looked just as beautiful as the last time Vincent had laid eyes on her, when he had been half-dead and gasping for his last breaths. Hands clasped in front of her, clothed in a flowing white dress, she resembled the angel Vincent had always thought she was. Was she dead? Deep in sleep? Her eyes were closed and there was no sign of movement within.

Suddenly, nothing else mattered. Not Yuffie, not Reeve, not Reno. Just the angel before him. Splashing through the water, he reached the crystal, and lay a hand on it gently, feeling his heart squeeze painfully with love. "Lucrecia..." he whispered. "After all this time..."

Again, words began to fail him, and feeling weak, he sunk to his knees. The world seemed to tilt, and then turn black. In his shock, the gunman slumped at Lucrecia's feet, wondering whether he might pass out, throw up or sob uncontrollably.

Eventually, he recovered himself, and stood upright. Automatically his hands went out, as if to cup her cheeks. The crystal felt warm to the touch, surprising considering the coolness of the cavern. "Thirty-three years," he murmured, "and here you are...how long have you been here? What...what are you doing here?"

The air seemed to shimmer, odd sounds resonating, bouncing off the walls, echoing. Vincent thought someone might have been calling his name, and he frowned, eyes fixed upon Lucrecia's serene, pale face. Her lips did not move, but the sounds he heard were so similar to her voice...could she be projecting somehow? _No, it must be my imagination...but she...she sounds so real..._

"Did I ever tell you...just how much I loved you?" Previously suppressed thoughts, memories, all came flooding, and suddenly Vincent could not stop speaking, hoping she might be able to hear. "My admiration for you knew no bounds. Hojo, he...he did nothing but use you. All I wanted to do was protect you...and you could not listen out of dedication to your work. Oh...Lucrecia, my love..." He touched his cheeks, feeling the wetness there, and rubbed it away impatiently as he stepped away from the crystal to sit down heavily on the cold ground, extending one leg and leaning his arm on bent knee.

"So...we meet again."

Again, the strange resonating began to echo around the cavern, glancing off corners, seemingly never-ending. This time Vincent could decipher words; she could only be speaking to him.

"_I'm so sorry."_


	5. Chapter 5

_I will confess I'm no good at adventure or battle based stuff, so what you read in this chapter, I willingly accept as rather mediocre._

_I have had some lovely reviews recently! You know who you are, and thank you very much for your help. Corrected a small grammatical error since being alerted to it by one._

* * *

A tiny hand extended from round the corner, and beckoned. Silently, four figures slunk out of a dark corner to join their leader. "I think I heard someone nearby..." she hissed. "We have to keep low."

"Easy for some to say," Rude muttered, all six foot plus of him.

Yuffie rolled her eyes. "Just...duck or something."

Yuffie and the Turks had been in Deepground City, as it seemed to be referred to, for several days. It was deceptive in its size; it was in fact so huge they had managed to stay out of sight of any potential enemies the whole time. Tseng had proven himself to be useful as usual in his stealth, and had succeeded in overhearing snatches of conversation by dangling from odd places. So far they had gleaned that Deepground had been back in action since Meteorfall, when they were able to access the open air, and were currently planning to raid somewhere, though nobody had said a location name yet. This was what they were now trying to discover; if they could find out and escape before anyone knew they were there, at least they would have some valuable information to give to the WRO. Bad luck to the press if they came across some nasties.

Yuffie brushed down her jumpsuit; she and the Turks had been issued these camouflaging uniforms in order to blend in with shadows. "Silent now. We can move on."

"Carefully now," Elena murmured, stepping lightly. "God, this place gives me the creeps so bad."

"Hush." Tseng held a finger to his lips.

Deepground City was unlike anything they had ever seen. It boggled the mind to think that such a sprawling civilisation existed, unknown, under Midgar. Any other secrets that Shinra held paled in comparison to this. The fact that they had hidden away a cache of super soldiers (they had discovered this after spying on a training session) for just the right occasion was shocking, but at the same time it seemed to Yuffie just the sort of thing Shinra would do. The Turks had been dumbstruck, for their positions within Shinra often left them being trusted with valuable information; this was the main reason the only way to leave the Turks was in a body bag. But none of them, not even Tseng, knew about this. He doubted even his former leader Veld had any idea.

Suddenly, Reno stopped everybody. "Wait," he whispered. "I hear voices...faintly. Above us."

Everyone looked skywards, to the path straight above them. It was wide enough to obscure them if anyone looked down, but Reno was already approaching supports in the wall, beginning to climb. "Reno!" Rude hissed in warning, but Reno ignored him, making use of his apparent superhuman climbing skills to stalk silently up the wall and hold out his earpiece, letting everyone on the ground below hear what was being said on the upper path.

"...Should nearly be finished now."

"Preparations are coming along smoothly," agreed a smooth, heavily accented voice belonging to a female. "Are the squads prepared?"

"As prepared as they will ever be, ma'am. Ready to do their work."

"Good...and you won't tell of my little planned escapade up above, will you now?"

"I swear it, ma'am. I won't tell a soul."

"You are a good little soldier," she crooned. "Now, I hear the preparations concern the town across the way...is this true?"

"You're well-informed, ma'am. Yes. Timed perfectly to deliver the required results."

Elena whipped round to look at Yuffie, eyes wide. "Kalm!" she mouthed.

They'd heard enough. Yuffie approached Reno slowly, meaning to coax him down, but her foot caught on a grating, creating a clang. The voices above stopped immediately. "What was that?" exclaimed the woman with the accent.

"Now," Tseng said quietly, and Yuffie dug in her jumpsuit pocket for her flashbombs, throwing one high into the air to detonate near the speakers. Loud yells of surprise told her it had worked, and Reno dropped to the floor neatly. "Let's go," he urged, and they began to run for the railway tunnels, back to what they hoped was safety.

* * *

"We must be near the tunnels now," Rude commented, ten minutes into running; he had barely broken a sweat. So far nothing had come after them, but the alarm must have been raised, for there was more noise around them than there had been in the days they had been sneaking around.

"Don't stop," Yuffie panted, holding her chest. _Man, have I gotten unfit. _"Gotta keep going!"

Suddenly, a loud bang split the air, followed by Elena's scream and a sickening crack of bone on metal. Yuffie began to turn, to head back to her, but Reno grabbed her wrist and forced her to keep going. "Move!" he yelled.

"But-!"

"No buts, we have to get out of here, _now!" _Reno sped up, pulling Yuffie along as forcefully as he could without dislocating her shoulder. Inwardly she wondered how he could be so heartless as to leave his comrade behind at such a time. But even soft-hearted Rude was bringing up the rear; he hadn't stopped for one moment. Then he stopped, and dived, pinning Reno and Yuffie to the floor just as gunfire began over their heads. "Stay down," he ordered, drawing a handgun out of its holster and calmly shooting down their attacker.

In the time taken for Rude to do this, Tseng staggered up with a bloody temple, carrying an unconscious Elena on his back. "Must have been a grenade or similar," he said as they began to run again. "She's hurt, but there's nothing I can do right now. Let's just get to the exit."

And they swiftly found it within the next few minutes, hurling themselves down into the tunnels, Rude pausing to help Tseng down. "We're still not in the clear," said Reno. "They probably know these tunnels. We'll head back to the surface at the next available opportunity."

It took another hour for them to be able to surface. The nearest building to find shelter in was, fortunately, Yuffie's flat, so they hurried there, making sure they weren't followed. Yuffie nearly broke the key in her haste to jam it into the lock. "Get Elena on the couch, Tseng," she ordered, giving him a shove. "I'll get stuff to patch her up. Reno, you can help me. Rude, look her over and let me know her injuries." Yuffie grabbed Reno's ear and dragged him into the kitchen, where, while gathering up her medicines and tinctures as well as her healing materia and a few bowls, she shot at him, "How could you have _left _them? She could have died, and Tseng too!"

He shrugged. "I'm a Turk, Yuffie. You've got to understand. As a Turk, you have your friends, sure, but you look out for number one."

"It's selfish."

Reno's eyes slid to the door, and subtly pushed it shut with his toe. Then he approached Yuffie and wrapped his arms round her, kissing her softly. "Rude didn't stop either. That should tell you everything, little white rose. Elena would understand. You can ask her once she's been healed. When the going gets rough and you need to get out of there, you don't stop for _anything. _One dead Turk is better than all of them dying because they were too damn soft-hearted to think fast."

She frowned, then sighed, slumping against him weakly. "Tseng...he went back for her."

"He loves the girl. He's a professional, yeah, but where Elena's concerned there's nothing he wouldn't do for her. Look." He let go of Yuffie to open the door again, and they witnessed Tseng stroking Elena's bloody cheek as Rude stripped her down to inspect her wounds. Yuffie had to marvel at Rude's professionalism; he didn't even bat an eyelid at the sight of his colleague almost naked. "Are they even allowed to have a relationship?" she asked quietly.

"Well...it's frowned upon," Reno replied, "but they keep it on the down-low. Out of office hours are theirs to do as they wish. Long as it doesn't interfere with work, nobody really says anything." He smiled down at Yuffie. "Shame we can't stick to the same principle, eh."

Yuffie blushed and quickly began assembling her medicines again. "You have to stop ambushing me in my office."

"And _you _need to stop wearing those tiny little shorts." He grabbed her behind with a chuckle, feeling her tense. "You know what they do to me."

"Last time I checked I had a jumpsuit on," she replied drily, shoving him. "Get in there, I need to see to Elena."

The young blonde was conscious by the time Yuffie had given her the run-over herself for injuries. She uttered the occasional moan of pain and moved weakly in response to any touch. "Hush, Elena," Yuffie said calmly. "You're okay. Do you know where you are?"

Her eyes wandered slowly, but it didn't seem as though she was taking in her surroundings at all. Then she jerked violently, face paling and Yuffie quickly pushed a spare bowl under her chin. "Hold her head up," she told Tseng, whose face bore a deeply worried expression. Yuffie winced at the coughing and retching, but forced herself to bear it for the short time it was happening.

"Concussed," Rude offered. "Can't be anything else."

Reno whistled. "She's gonna be outta action for a good while in that case."

"Do not say that," Tseng hissed through clenched teeth.

Yuffie shook her head, dabbing blood away from Elena's thigh. "No, he's right, Tseng. I can't have her on the team when her head isn't in the right place. She's gonna need a lot of rest and recuperation."

He sighed. "I suppose so." He stroked Elena's matted blonde hair back from her face, biting his lip. Yuffie kept glancing up at him as she worked to clean Elena of blood and patch her wounds. This was a rare moment of all the walls falling down around Tseng; she had never seen him so passionate, so worried before. His love for Elena hit her in the chest like she had been shot, and she couldn't help but wonder, _What would he have done if she died? Just abandon her body? Go back for her? Try to revive her? _Her hands shook, and she tried hard to compose herself, until Rude eventually nudged her aside gently. "I'll take over," he told her. "Call Reeve. Tell him the situation."

"Y-Yeah," she agreed, wandering back into the kitchen, breathing heavily. She took out her phone and dialled Reeve's number. She wouldn't tell him too much over the phone, anyone could be listening.

"Yuffie!" Reeve sounded relieved. "What happened down there? Are you out?"

"We're all out," she told him. "All...kind of in one piece. Elena's hurt."

"Hurt? How hurt?"

"Banged up from some explosive. Her leg took the brunt of it, but she's concussed, at least I think she is; she's not looking too steady and she just chucked up a fair bit. Rude's patching her up but you probably want your medics to look at her."

"Yes, of course. I'll send a crew over immediately. And I want you down here as soon as possible to give me your report."

"I'll come as soon as the medics arrive. And..." She glanced back into the living room, "it might be best if Tseng stays with her."

"Yes, yes. I look forward to seeing you, Yuffie. Get changed and meet me the office. Bring Reno with you to confirm what was found out."

* * *

_This place always did resonate positively with me._

Vincent breathed in the sweet air deeply and felt his body relax. After what he had experienced at the cave where he found Lucrecia, some calming down was necessary, and as Cosmo Canyon was relatively nearby, he made his way there after he managed to force himself away from the body of his lost love. It had taken several days till he felt strong enough to leave, but now he sat by the ever-burning Cosmo Candle, enjoying the soft heat. Several hours had passed and he had not moved, simply content to sit and allow himself a rare moment of relaxation.

Just as he thought he might fall asleep by the flickering glow of the fire, a low growl met his ears, and he couldn't help but smile a tiny smile. He opened his eyes to see his old friend Red XIII, now known to everyone as Nanaki, padding forward slowly, accompanied by a Cosmo resident holding a basket. The beast reached Vincent and inclined his head; Vincent remained where he was so as to be on his level, but reached out a hand to pat him on the shoulder. "Nanaki. It's good to see you again."

"And you, Vincent. You are always welcome here," replied Nanaki in his soft, well-spoken accent. The man accompanying him set the basket down and left. Nanaki made himself comfortable by the fire and nosed the basket open to reveal an array of fruit, bread, cheese, cold meat, water and wine, as well as some plates, cups and bowls. "I saw you enter some hours ago," he told Vincent, gesturing for him to help himself, "but I regret I was too busy to greet you until now. My assistants tell me you seemed comfortable enough down here, but you never did eat enough, so I arranged to bring this down." He uttered a growl that Vincent was his equivalent of a chuckle. "And I remember you seemed particularly partial to our wine."

"I've never tasted better, and I have sampled much over the years," Vincent said with another small smile as he filled a plate with various items of food. "Will you eat with me, Nanaki?"

"Yes, I would be glad of it. A little watered down wine would not go amiss too." Vincent assembled another plate, and poured wine and water into a bowl for him. "Thank you, old friend," the beast replied gratefully. "So, what has brought you to the area? It has been some time since we last met."

Vincent took his time in replying, first swallowing his mouthful of bread. "I had...a strange dream a few days ago. It seemed to be telling me to visit a cave near here. So I did, and..." he could feel his heart pounding as he remembered the initial shock, "Nanaki...I found Lucrecia. She was there."

Nanaki's eyes widened. "Truly? She was waiting for you?"

"I doubt it. She is encased in crystal and seems neither dead nor alive. I must have wept buckets to see her again."

"And there is no shame in that." Nanaki snapped up some meat and wiped a paw across his mouth. "Maybe now, you can begin to move on from the past. Or is there more to this?"

"I...I don't know. I want to know how she ended up there...what happened after I was cursed with the horror that is my body. I wish to know the truth of all that happened."

"Of course. As is your right. And I have a feeling you will soon discover what it is you're looking for." Nanaki paused to wet his throat with wine, as did Vincent. "Have you spoken with Reeve recently? Last I heard, he and the WRO were inspecting old Shinra archives. There could well be something in there pertaining to your treatment and the repercussions of Dr. Crescent's experiments and findings alongside Hojo."

Vincent frowned, rubbing his chin. "I had not thought of this. No, I have not spoken to Reeve. I am due to see him next week at the festival in Kalm; I shall see what he might know then."

Nanaki nodded. "Yes, this is wise. I would like to be there also, if only to see our old friends again. Do you plan to see anyone?"

_I _had _planned to see Yuffie, but after seeing Lucrecia again...it is plain I am not ready to face her until I have resolved my past for good. I will not sully her with this. _He shook his head. "No...not really."

Nanaki seemed to sense that the subject was not one he wished to discuss, and nodded as he started to eat again. Vincent quickly relaxed once more, happy in his company; Nanaki had never been one to push for answers, and had formed a close bond with Vincent due to their shared long lifespan. Some time ago, they had agreed to meet once a year at the site where Cloud's friend and colleague Zack had fallen, to remind the other that they were not alone. They had stuck to this so far, each greatly enjoying the reunion.

After some silence, Nanaki spoke up again. "How long would it take you to reach Kalm?"

"...A day if I transformed, maybe. Three if I walked to Costa del Sol and took a ship. Why?"

"It's been good to see you again. Why don't you stay here awhile and unwind from what you have just experienced? You are always so tense...being here seems to do you good. Then you can head onto Kalm. What do you say?"

"I would gladly stay here with you, Nanaki. Thank you. I accept your offer."

The beast growled his chuckle. "It pleases me to hear this. I will arrange for you to stay at the inn, price no issue. Enjoy your time back here."

"You always were good to me."

"And you to me. I will return your kindness for as long as we live."


	6. Chapter 6

_Well, since the move I don't reckon I was going to hear anything anyway._

Yuffie sighed and rubbed her eyes, returning to her report. It was two in the morning and she didn't feel weary enough to go to bed, though the paperwork was nearly finished in itself. She could hear Reno snoring softly in the next room, and though she longed to just climb in and be warm in his arms, she couldn't stop the whirring in her brain, keeping her awake.

The WRO had moved Yuffie to a new flat after the escape from Deepground City, just in case she and the Turks had been followed or spied upon entering her previous home. She had only been there a few days but had settled in quite comfortably. But of course, since moving, her landline number had changed, and that meant no way of Vincent contacting her. Sure, she could contact him on her mobile, but she wasn't supposed to bandy her number around, and in any case, that had changed too since the escape.

Reeve had been mightily impressed with what had been discovered deep beneath Midgar, praising Yuffie on her stealth, but chastising Reno for his reckless climbing in order to eavesdrop. However, without him, they never would have discovered that Kalm was due to come under attack, most likely during the festival, and the WRO had been strengthening their defences in the town in response. After some telling off, Reeve had eventually thanked Reno for his information.

Elena was still out of action following the escape. She remained a little dazed and confused from the concussion, and though she had been up and about, she remained in the WRO infirmary as her leg wound had become infected no matter how diligently the medics attended to her. Yuffie began to suspect the explosive that injured Elena was laced with something to interfere with healing. Tseng had been completing his own paperwork from her bedside, refusing to leave her; her head injury meant she often panicked when surrounded by unfamiliar people such as the medics, and as such, he was the constant feature in her recovery.

_It's two days to the festival, _she thought to herself, writing away, ignoring the painful cramp in her hand. _I hope everything's been tightened in preparation. They could never stop the festival itself, but I only hope they manage to keep everyone out of danger. God, I can't believe how intense this has been. I've been so busy I haven't even managed to write back to Dad. _She glanced at the clock. _Maybe I could do that, and then go to bed. Yeah, I'll do that, before Reno wonders why I'm not in bed._

She pulled a clean sheet of paper towards her and began to write:

_Honoured father,_

_Thank you for your letter. I regret not being able to reply to you sooner, but I have been incredibly busy with my new job in the city. _

_I am displeased to hear of the birth of a new heir. I cannot pretend to be excited that my birthright has been taken from under my nose, though the fact I now have a brother cannot be ignored. When I feel strong enough to return to Wutai, I will visit you, and him. Please give Fumi my congratulations on the birth and my regards for her health._

_Your daughter,_

_Yuffie_

"That should do it," she murmured, folding the completed letter. She crossed the room to unlock a small drawer by the window, revealing a small cup of wax and her stamp, bearing the symbol of Wutai. She sealed the letter and put it aside ready to send off tomorrow, then stretched, yawning. _Time for bed now, I think, _she thought, gazing out at the huge full moon in the sky.

Then a flash of mako blue below caught her eye. "Huh?" She twitched the curtain closed and peered through a tiny gap, watching was was going on. Two figures clad in silver suits adorned with bright blue stripes stood speaking behind a truck, hidden away in the shadows. She gasped. _Deepground! _They were dressed exactly the same as the people she had seen beneath Midgar. _I have to find out what's going on. _

One hand slowly reached for her shuriken, which hung on the wall, while the other hand eased up the window. Luckily it was oiled and slid upwards without a sound. Then she was climbing out, shimmying up the wall, out of sight of the soldiers, who seemed to be waiting around for someone, or something. Yuffie found a ledge she could balance on, and held her shuriken to her chest, watching.

"We should give her time. She seems to enjoy it up here."

"I guess you would, if this was your first time seeing the sky, Tsviet or not."

"The others would not react in such a way though."

"Rosso was born in Deepground. Underneath the city is all she's ever known."

_Rosso? Tsviet? What is all this?_

Suddenly the two straightened, and snapped salutes as the sound of heeled boots began to click. A few moments later, a woman emerged from the blackness. "Ah, so you did wait."

Yuffie's blood chilled as she recognised the heavily accented voice from Deepground City. _This must be Rosso. _Her hair and outfit were blood-red, with a few blue stripes running vertically down the bust to identify her as Deepground.

"Have you experienced enough up here, ma'am?" one of the soldiers asked.

"I have seen much," she replied, "and it is all grey, grey, grey. Not much different from Deepground, but the _sky..._ah, it pleases me to see this. And I found out some very interesting information..."

"Yes?"

"Regarding the break-in...some poking around found this to be the work of an organisation called the WRO. They have picked up where Shinra left off, but are rebuilding the world. Seems they were eager to know about us...as were the rest of the outside world." Rosso uttered a harsh laugh. "The people sent in were quickly taken care of...a good many more soldiers to add to the collection. But the initial break-in..."

"Do you know who it was, ma'am?"

"Oh, yes. Turks." She almost spat the last word. "And a girl. I don't know who she is. I only saw her face. But if I find her, she will not survive. She will pay dearly for the infiltration."

_Okay, I've heard enough. I need to get back inside and call Reeve, like, now. _Yuffie reached out for her window ledge, meaning to swing herself back inside. Her fingers slipped though, and she let out a gasp, desperately trying to cling on.

And Rosso looked up, and saw her.

Her lips curved into a sadistic smile. "It seems the little bird flew right into the cage." She snapped her fingers at the soldiers. "Go back. I will join you soon." Then she began to slowly approach, and for the first time Yuffie noticed she had a weapon in hand, folding out to become a needle-thin, deadly double edged sword. _Well, she found me. I might as well say hello._

She dropped to the floor, clutching her shuriken. "Hey there," she said nonchalantly. "Didn't mean to disturb you."

"No harm done," Rosso murmured, eyes fixing on the young ninja. "At least, not at the current moment. But back then...it was you. And you will not escape this time." Yuffie braced herself, raising her weapon, but the Tsviet did not move.

A searing, sickening pain erupted across her back, and she collapsed, choking. Rosso was behind her, holding her sword aloft, blood running down its blades and dripping onto the floor. She had moved so fast Yuffie could not see her, and now she knelt on the cold floor, gasping, feeling her clothes become slick with blood. "If you survive that, remind me to come back and finish you off," Rosso whispered in her ear, then retreated, laughing madly.

* * *

_Fuck. Move, Yuffie. Move._

It seemed an eternity, but Yuffie managed to push herself upright, swaying dangerously. The gash across her back seemed to strain and split as her muscles moved, and she fought not to scream. Starting to climb back to her window, her vision began to blur and spots appeared before her eyes. She tumbled back through her window with a thump. "R-Reno!" she croaked, struggling to stand.

In an instant, he was there, eyes wide, panicked. "Yuffie, what the hell happened?!" he exclaimed as she slumped against him, smearing him with blood. "Hey! Stay with me, little rose! Yuffie! _Yuffie!"_

* * *

Edge was quiet.

Too quiet.

Vincent's hand automatically moved to the holster on his leg, keeping his fingers hovering near Cerberus. _This is almost eerie, _he thought to himself as he moved through the streets, making for the safety of Tifa's bar. Luckily, it wasn't too far from the city centre, and he found his way there easily.

The doors were locked, as he had suspected; it was still too early to open to the public. But Tifa would know his knock, and indeed, when he rapped on the door, it flew open mere moments later and there she stood, looking overjoyed. "Vincent! My god!" She flung her arms round his middle and hugged him tight. "Wow, it's so good to see you!"

"Hello, Tifa." Allowing himself a smile, he raised one arm to give her shoulders a squeeze in a tentative return of the embrace.

Then she pulled away and put her hands on her hips, scowling. "You never came! I asked for you months ago!"

"I know...I apologise, Tifa. May I come in? I'll explain." She nodded and stood aside, allowing him to take a seat. He was glad for it, weary after the long journey from Cosmo Canyon. Cloud emerged from upstairs at this point, and smiled widely, glad to see Vincent again.

Starting from not being able to charge his phone, right up till meeting with Nanaki at Cosmo, he told them everything while she busied herself polishing a glass. He noted that now the moment had passed, Tifa's face appeared pale, and she seemed to be attempting to keep herself busy, almost as if to distract herself. "Are you feeling alright?" he asked her. "You look worried. Has something happened?"

Tifa bit her lip, slowly setting down the glass. "...Are you here to see Yuffie?"

_After much debating, I decided on visiting her after all, with a little dutch courage in my veins, _he thought. "Yes, I thought I would stop by before the festival at Kalm. Is she available?"

"I...oh, Vincent..." She put her head in her hands, giving a hearty sniff. Cloud made a face and touched her shoulder, sighing.

"Tell me," Vincent insisted, feeling his blood run cold.

Cloud couldn't look Vincent in the eye. "She was attacked. Nobody knows what happened. Reno burst in here around half two this morning, carrying her, covered in her blood. He was shouting and swearing and...well, I've never seen him like that. It looks like...she's been cut with a blade, all the way up her back." Tifa let out a sob and shuddered; Cloud gently pulled her into his arms, patting her shoulder. "Hush, Tifa. Be calm."

"Our Yuffie..." she whispered, wiping her eyes.

_I should have been there for her! _Vincent balled his fists, jaw clenching. "You...have no idea who did this to her?"

"None."

"Where is she?"

Tifa gestured towards the stairs. "She's here...we were closer than the WRO's medical facility. Reeve agreed it would be dangerous to move her in her condition and send some medics over earlier to look her over."

Vincent stood. "I have to see her. Now."

She nodded. "Of course. She's...she's in the second room on the left. Cloud was just changing her bandages when you arrived."

"Is Reno here as well?"

"No. He left for Kalm with Reeve earlier today."

_Good. _Vincent thanked Tifa and Cloud and swept up the stairs to find his closest friend.

* * *

Yuffie was laid out on her stomach on the bed, head propped up with cushions and a blanket covering her from the hips down. She had been stripped of all upper clothing, displaying the grisly wound to the air and to Vincent's shocked gaze. A thin but deep slash running from left hip to right shoulder, it still oozed blood, running slowly down her sides, though some areas were beginning to scab over. A red-smudged smear of white could be seen at her shoulder, cut so deep the bone had been exposed. "Yuffie...who could...?" Vincent grasped for the chair beside the bed and fell into it, not quite believing what he was seeing. She was either deeply unconscious or drugged so she would not wake; Vincent suspected the latter, doubting she would be able to tolerate the pain for long. He touched her forehead gently, feeling her burning with fever, and pushed back some sweat-soaked hair from her face. "You did not deserve this..." he murmured. "I will find the culprit and they will pay dearly for what they did to you. I swear it."

Cloud appeared in the doorway and approached cautiously. "Hey, Vincent," he said softly. "Do you need anything?"

He shook his head. "I wish to tend to her."

"You're more than welcome to. Bandages are next to you, and there's antibacterial cream in the drawer."

"Thank you, Cloud. Will you leave me with her, please?"

"Sure thing. Yell for us if you want something." Respectfully, Cloud retreated, closing the door behind him.

The gunman immediately began to attend to Yuffie's wound, wiping wet blood from her back and sides with a soft, damp cloth. Being this close to her, and seeing she was naked from the waist up, caused his face to heat up somewhat, but any base desire he felt, he pushed aside, dedicating himself to the task. He talked to her constantly while gently smoothing cream over her back, finding it rather therapeutic.

He began to reach for the bandages when his phone went off. Scowling, he looked at it to see Reeve's name flash up, and sighing, he answered it. "Reeve. Hello."

"Ah, good, I didn't know if you would pick up." There was much background noise on Reeve's end; evidently the festival was being set up busily now. "I trust I'll still see you in Kalm tomorrow?"

"...I...I don't know, Reeve. Can it wait? I've just arrived in Edge, and..."

"You've heard about Yuffie, I take it?"

"Yes. I'm here with her now."

"I understand, Vincent. But I'm afraid I cannot leave Kalm right now to come to you directly. I'll be able to fill you in on the details later, but only if you come here. She's in good hands with my medics, don't you worry."

"I...I am reluctant to leave her for long. I will come to see you, and then return to Edge. Is Reno with you?"

"Yes, he and Rude are with me. Why?"

"May I speak quickly with him?"

"Of course." Vincent heard Reeve yell for Reno, then there was a brief burst of white noise, and then, "Yo, Valentine."

"You found her last night?" he demanded. "Tell me everything."

"Not much to say," groaned the Turk. "I was sleeping, and I heard this bang and-"

"What were you doing in her home?"

"Sleeping, like I just said." Vincent's eyes narrowed in silent fury at the realisation there was still something between him and Yuffie. "She shouted for me, I came running, and...aw, fuck. It was pretty awful, man. She was in a bad way. She must have been outside, the window was open and there was blood all down the outside wall where I guess she'd been climbing. She passed out when I got to her, and well, I panicked and took her to Tifa who called Reeve so he could get the medics out to see her." Reno paused a few moments. "That's it, really."

"I see."

"She's gonna be alright, trust me."

"I will hold you to that. I will go now, but Reno..."

"Yeah?"

Vincent took a deep breath. "...Thank you...for being there for her. She might not have survived had it not been for you."

"Hey...she's my friend too. Nothing I wouldn't do for you lot. You hang in there, okay? She will too. Gotta go! See ya around, Valentine."

Vincent put his phone away and closed his eyes. Reno, while still sounding concerned, seemed optimistic about Yuffie's recovery. The gunman wished he could feel the same way. He sighed and reached for the bandages. He had to lift Yuffie up gently in order to pass the soft fabric underneath her to wrap around, and the feel of her bare breasts and stomach against his hands stoked a burning fire in his loins, but he breathed deeply, slowly, trying desperately not to become too aroused.

Finally, she was bandaged up and settled back on the pillows. Vincent stroked her hair tenderly, moving to kneel by her side. She looked so helpless, like she were a child again. But Vincent couldn't quell the love blossoming in his heart. He felt so confused. When he had seen Lucrecia, he could think of nothing but her, but now Yuffie was in front of him, she was the one to invade his mind. _Is it possible to love two people? If so, I'm certain this is how I feel._

A quiet knock on the door interrupted his train of thought, followed by Tifa's soft call. "Vincent...when you want to come out, I made food earlier if you're hungry."

"Thank you, Tifa. I'll be down in a moment."

"Okay, good." He heard her steps retreat back downstairs.

_I will come back to you as soon as I can. _He lowered his head, pressing a sweet, lingering kiss to Yuffie's parted lips. He could almost swear she moved slightly in response, but when he pulled back she was as still as ever. Then, with one last look back at her, he left the room.


	7. Chapter 7

_This is a Yuffie chapter entirely, with the beginning being a look back at an event during their travels three years ago._

* * *

"_He's hurt...Yuffie, help me hold him down."_

_Yuffie dashed over, leaving the rest of the party to tackle the swarm of giant venomous insects. Vincent had been riddled by bites while stopping to reload his gun, and seemed to be overwhelmed by the venom, or else was having an adverse effect, for he collapsed moments later, convulsing, his eyes glazing over. Tifa had reached him first and struggled to hold him down in case he hurt himself, while trying to dig out her pouch of antidotes, so Yuffie came quickly to her aid. "Hey, Vince!" she yelled in his ear. "Do you hear me? You can kill me for this later, but it's gotta be done." With an "oof," she sat down heavily on the small of his back, straddling him, and grabbed his arms, holding them to the ground. "There ya go, Tifa."_

"_Thank you," she breathed, uncorking an antidote and tipping it into his open mouth, but try as he might she couldn't get him to swallow. His face had turned grey and he began to choke; evidently he was going into shock and his throat had closed up. "Damn, I didn't want to have to inject him, but looks like I might have to."_

"_Quick," Yuffie moaned, "he's not struggling anymore...I don't want a dead Vince on my hands." She leaned over his back, putting her mouth to his ear again. "You better stay alive, you hear? Stay with us."_

_Tifa drew out a different vial, and a syringe. She loaded it up, pushing up his left sleeve to be able to access above the gold gauntlet, and shot the new antidote slowly into his arm. "There...we'll see how that works."_

_Yuffie looked over at the other members of the party, who had by now succeeded in taking down the insects and were busy patching up their wounds and drinking antidotes. That done, they approached Vincent and the girls, looking worried. "Is he going to be okay?" Cloud asked quietly._

_Tifa touched Vincent's face. "He's calmed. I think the antidote's working. He just needs rest now."_

_Cloud nodded. "We'll set up camp now then, and let him recover."_

"_I'll stay with him," Yuffie offered. "He's too heavy for me to move on my own, though."_

"_Don' worry about it," Barret said, "I'll carry Vampy for the time being." He knelt and pulled Vincent over his back as easily as if he were a rag doll. "But if he chucks up on me, yer washin' my clothes, Yuffie!"_

* * *

_Some time later, a fire was burning merrily, tents had been set up, and Cloud and Tifa were roasting wolf meat and boiling greens for the evening's meal. Party members were bathing in the river, washing clothes and refilling their water skins, but Yuffie refused to leave Vincent's side for even one moment. Barret had deposited him in his tent (thankfully Vincent's stomach had withstood the venom), leaving him to be fussed over by Yuffie. He still had not gained consciousness, but appeared to sleep deeply, lay comfortably on his side. Yuffie had removed his cloak and opened his shirt to cool him down, in case he became feverish, but so far he seemed to be recovering swiftly._

He's so gorgeous when he sleeps, _she thought, finding herself stroking his hair, loving how soft and silky it felt as it spilled through her fingers. _He's pretty cute anyway, but when sleeping he just looks so relaxed. I wonder what he dreams of when he doesn't have nightmares.

_A soft moan jolted her out of her thoughts, and she looked down to see Vincent's eyes flickering beneath their lids. Then, slowly, they opened, scarlet gaze moving up steadily to fix on Yuffie. "Hey, Vince!" she chirped. "Good to see you awake."_

"_Yuffie..." he murmured hoarsely, lifting his head. "What happened?"_

"_You got overwhelmed by those insects," she told him. "You started having a fit. It was pretty scary."_

"_I...barely remember," he replied. With some effort, he managed to sit up. "Have I been unconscious long?"_

"_About an hour or so. Do you want anything?"_

"_Water."_

"_Here." She passed her water skin to him, letting him drink deeply. "Hey, hey...careful. Don't make yourself sick."_

_Vincent handed the skin back and wiped his mouth. "Thank you. I was desperately thirsty."_

"_You still need to rest," Yuffie told him. "Are you hungry?" Vincent shook his head. "Yeah, me neither. Lie back down please, Vince. I want you to sleep."_

"_...Okay, Yuffie." He did as he was told, pleased when he felt her hands wander into his hair. "That's very relaxing..." he whispered, closing his eyes._

"_I know," she smiled. "You always get this look on your face when I do it." She continued stroking his hair until she thought he had fallen asleep, and began to move, but his hand snaked up and gripped her wrist lightly. "What?" she giggled. _

"_Lie with me."_

_Yuffie was slightly taken aback. Though she had been on hand to comfort him many times in the night, this was the first time he had outright asked her to keep him company. Nevertheless, she was more than willing. He pulled back the blankets and she slid in with him, giggling again when his arms wrapped around her, nestling her head to his chest. "I don't think I have ever thanked you for all the times you have stayed with me," he said softly, burying his face in her hair. "I truly appreciate your efforts, Yuffie."_

"_I'm glad," she whispered. They drifted off together, Yuffie lulled to sleep by the steady pounding of life resonating in his chest. The last conscious thing she remembered were Vincent's lips pressing a kiss to her brow._

* * *

_Mmm...what a good dream...where am I...?_

Yuffie's vision swam as her eyes slowly opened. The first thing she became aware of was the fact she wasn't wearing much, and the second thing was that her back ached horribly. She gasped. _That red woman! _She reached a hand behind her, wondering why she felt so stiff, and touched her back, feeling the mass of bandages covering her. _I bet she scarred me for life, the bitch. Am I in...yes, I'm above Tifa's bar. Why?_

She called for Tifa, surprised to find her voice so hoarse. The woman came running, almost bursting into tears at the sight of Yuffie. "You're awake!"

"Hiya, Tifa." Yuffie propped herself up on her elbows. "Why am I here?"

"Reno brought you here five days ago. You've been in an induced sleep ever since. You were half-dead, Yuffie. Reno was terrified. We all were."

"Am I...badly scarred?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "Only time will tell. How do you feel?"

"Pretty lousy. Have I really been out cold for nearly a week?"

"Yes. The WRO's medics put you under so you could recover. We've been tending to you in between." Tifa reached out to gently move the bandages, so as to inspect the wound. "We can give this some air now, I think. Let's get these off." Yuffie's eyes widened considerably, realising Tifa was going to see her chest. The older woman laughed. "Oh, stop it. It's nothing I haven't seen before. Can you sit up? You can cover yourself with the sheet if you want."

Yuffie eased herself into a sitting position, legs dangling off the edge of the bed, and Tifa moved behind her, starting to unwrap the bandages. "Cloud hasn't seen my boobs as well, has he?" Yuffie laughed nervously.

"He did clean you up once or twice, but you know Cloud, he's just a brick wall to this sort of thing."

The scabbed slash began to come into view, and she grimaced. "Still looks bad but it was better than it was."

"You'll have to get me a mirror or something."

"I will once I've looked you over."

"Tifa...have you seen anything of Vincent? He was supposed to come and see me before the festival." She felt Tifa's hands pause, ceasing her unwrapping. "Tifa?"

"...Yes, he came here."

"He did?" Yuffie's heart jumped a beat. "Did he...see me at all?"

"Mm-hm. I've never seen him more worried for you. He insisted on seeing you alone...and even washed your wound and changed your bandages for you."

_Oh god, I want to die. I was half naked and out for the count in front of Vincent. _Yuffie felt her face reddening and she covered it with her hands. Tifa laughed lightly. "I doubt he cared, Yuffie. He did a good job on you. Then he came back down here, and just knocked back a load of wine, he was really shaken up by what he'd seen."

"Oh..." Yuffie tried to imagine Vincent tending to her, his hands moving over her with touching softness, and felt her face flood with heat once more. "Is he still here?"

Tifa put the bandages aside. "No, I'm afraid not. He wanted to come back after Kalm, but...well, Reeve wanted me to get hold of him when you woke up, he'll explain it all to you, okay? Do you think you're strong enough to come downstairs?"

"I...I'll try. Can I look at my back first?"

"Sure thing." Tifa picked up a mirror from the bedside table along with an old black shirt of Cloud's for her to put on. She helped Yuffie into it, then took her arm. "Come into the bathroom."

They moved across the hallway slowly, Yuffie still stiff. _I can't believe I was asleep for so long! I must have missed so much! _Once in the bathroom, she shrugged off the shirt and held it to her chest, standing in front of the large mirror while Tifa held up the smaller one behind her.

Yuffie nearly gagged.

A huge slash cut from hip to shoulder, red and inflamed at the edges. She could see the deepest cut was at her shoulder, which was also where she felt the most pain. The wound had scabbed over into an ugly attempt to heal, but small trickles of blood had begun to run down her back in response to her movements. "This is...my god..." she whispered, reaching behind her to feel the severity. Her flesh burned red hot beneath her fingers.

"There wasn't much the WRO could do, really. Your shoulder was cut to the bone...you could have died, Yuffie. We were all terrified."

"Even Vincent?"

"I've never seen him drink a bottle of wine in half an hour before." Tifa fetched a soft cloth and dabbed the blood away. "Put the shirt back on and we'll call Reeve."

* * *

Five minutes later,Yuffie sat in the lounge behind the main bar area, curled up on the sofa with a mug of tea, which she sipped gratefully. Cloud was busy setting up the computer system so they could see Reeve directly. "We haven't heard from him in a few days," he explained. "Last we knew, the attack at Kalm was stopped and Deepground driven out."

"Oh! I'm glad."

"He told us of everything you discovered, Yuffie. You and the Turks saved that town. You should be really proud of yourself."

"Awww." Yuffie grinned to herself.

"Ah, there we go." The screen flashed into life, and Cloud typed in a few code sequences followed by /call:Tuesti.

The screen flickered a few moments, emitting harsh bursts of static, and Cloud frowned. "Is something wrong on their end?" he wondered to himself, pressing a few more buttons. "Come on Reeve, what's going on here?"

"What's the matter?" asked Yuffie.

"Seems their system might be damaged- oh! There we go."

The screen suddenly focused, and Reeve was there before him, sat cross-legged in a chair. He looked a little ruffled, a scrape across his cheek. "Reeve!" Cloud exclaimed. "You look banged up."

Reeve chuckled. "You could say that." Then his eyes fell on Yuffie and he smiled. "Oh, Yuffie. So glad so see you're awake. How do you feel?"

"I've seen better days," she replied, "but I'm alive. What's happened to you?"

"We were ambushed on the way back from Kalm. We've been stuck out here for days after our communication systems went down, but luckily we just managed to fix them now."

"Stuck?" Cloud asked. "Where are you?"

"In the middle of the wastelands around Midgar. We sent Vincent ahead; he should be coming up to Edge now."

"Vincent?!" Yuffie gasped. "Was he caught in the attack on Kalm?"

"He was, but he performed spectacularly. We couldn't have gotten out of there without him. As for us, the Shadowfox is still out of action, but we're working on the repairs now."

"I'll come collect you," said Cloud. "Hang tight. I'll come the minute we finish this up."

"Thank you, Cloud. That would be most helpful. I don't much enjoy being surrounded by mutant hounds all day. Now, Yuffie..." His gaze fixed on her again. "I want you to tell me everything you remember about the night you were attacked."

Yuffie slowly put her tea down, biting her lip. There wasn't any way she could lie about Reno being in her flat without Reeve and Cloud being suspicious. She released a shaky breath, but before she could speak, Reeve added, "Yuffie, I know about why Reno was there. You don't have to explain yourself to me. He told me himself."

"O-Okay."

"Tell me everything else though."

A little reassured, she reached for her tea again, enjoying its soothing warmth against her hands. "I was sat up, doing my paperwork. It was late and when I looked out of the window I saw Deepground soldiers. I got curious so I climbed out and spied on them. Then..." She shuddered. "That red woman showed up. The soldiers called her a...a Tsviet, I think."

Reeve nodded. "We have done some digging since your attack. Seems the Tsviets are an elite group within Deepground. You ran into Rosso the Crimson; additional reports in Scarlet's archives revealed that Rosso was the first successful birth of a super soldier within Deepground."

"Yeah, that's definitely her. She said she'd done some digging on her own. Deepground know about the WRO now, Reeve."

He nodded again, gravely. "We're aware. The reason we've sent Vincent ahead is to investigate an incident of our soldiers disappearing. It can't be anyone else but them. We had hoped to back him up, but alas, we're still stuck here. Please, carry on."

"Well, she recognised me after I tried to climb back through my window. I kinda had no choice but to confront her. Except she got there first, and...did my back in."

"May I see the extent of the damage?"

"Sure." Yuffie got up and turned round so her back faced the screen, then slowly lifted the oversized shirt up to her shoulders. Cloud averted his eyes respectfully, and Reeve whistled at the sight of the slash. "You did well to survive," he remarked. "I was worried we might lose you, especially when you started to burn up."

"Well hey, I'm here now," she grinned, dropping the shirt back down.

Cloud looked back at the screen. "I guess that wraps this all up. Anything else you need to know or need to tell us?"

"No, we're done here. You can come out here to us now if you wish. Yuffie, I want you to stay where you are." His voice was stern now. "Stay here with Tifa. Edge is a dangerous place right now, and if Rosso is wandering the streets, she won't spare you a second time. The moment you are ready to send out again, I'll place you on a mission. In the meantime, stay here. Don't go looking for Vincent, he can't be distracted right now. I don't need the both of you injured."

Yuffie scowled. "Okay, fine."

"Thank you for all your hard work, Yuffie. Couldn't have done all this without you. And Cloud, send my thanks to Tifa for letting her rest up here. I will see you soon."

* * *

Cloud shut off the screen, then slowly turned to face Yuffie. "Is there...something you need to tell us, Yuffie? About Reno?"

Yuffie turned away and folded her arms. "I nearly died and you wanna talk about that sleazeball?"

"Why was he in your flat? I know you wouldn't have made it without him, but...why was he there in the first place?"

At that moment Tifa walked in, busy with laundry. "Don't pester her so, Cloud," she chided. "She's not well."

"She's well enough," Cloud fixed Yuffie with his mako blue gaze. "Yuffie?"

Yuffie looked from Cloud to Tifa, then stared at her lap dejectedly. Cloud was not going to give up, but she knew he meant well by it. Ever since finding out she was working in Espionage for the WRO a few months ago, he had been increasingly protective of her, particularly where the Turks were concerned. Yuffie knew he still saw her as a child and treated her as such. "I-I..." she stammered. "It's nothing huge...we just kind of...let off steam sometimes."

Tifa's eyes widened and she nearly dropped the laundry basket. "You're serious?" she whispered. "You and Reno?" Cloud just held a hand to his head. "But...surely that doesn't bode well for your job!"

Yuffie shrugged. "Tseng and Elena have pretty much come out as a couple since she was injured. Nobody seems to care. B-But that doesn't mean we're together! Oh, hell no!"

"How long has this been going on?" demanded Cloud.

"Cloud-" Tifa began.

"Since Dad wrote to me about my brother."

Tifa slowly set down the basket and sat beside Yuffie, taking her hands. "Hey," she smiled, "I'm not angry. I just want to know you're sure about what you're getting yourself into."

"It's nothing serious," she insisted. "Never will be, I just..."

She couldn't say the words, but she knew that Tifa could read it in her eyes. She'd given up on Vincent. She was hurting. She needed someone to care for her, if only for a night. And this was why Tifa couldn't be angry at her. She understood completely. She had felt close to being the same way when Cloud kept running away from her.

Cloud, however, still looked highly pissed. It had taken him a long time to step on neutral ground with the Turks, even after their assistance last year. He was still mistrustful of them. And it showed as he said, "Don't baby her like that, Tifa. She's completely in the wrong messing around with them."

"What she does in her private time is none of your business, Cloud."

"You're the one babying me," Yuffie hissed at him. "I'm not a damn kid anymore."

"Then stop acting like one every time Vincent brushes you aside."

The words hit Yuffie like a kick in the gut. Cloud seemed to have realised the severity, for his eyes widened and he put a hand over his mouth. Tifa stared at him, dumbstruck. Then Yuffie was gone, running upstairs as fast as her injured back would let her, blinded by tears. She bolted her door locked and sank to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably. _Nobody can just let me do my own thing, can they? It's not fair. _She couldn't even climb out of the window and head home, because Tifa kept all of them locked until they _needed _opening. In any case, she doubted she was limber enough to manage it now her back was frozen up with scabs.

Instead, she scrambled for her mobile, which sat on the bedside table. Listening to the faint sound of Tifa yelling at Cloud downstairs, she was relieved to find a small amount of battery in it after she turned it on. A single text flashed up, dated the day before: _"I've got the flat keys, babe. Cloud wouldn't let me visit, you know how he is about the Turks. Let me know when you're awake. I'll take you home."_

"Reno..." she murmured, instantly dialling his number.

He picked up almost instantly. "Yo, you're up and about."

"Where are you? Are you stuck in the wastelands with Reeve?"

"Nah, we got back to HQ yesterday, me and Rude took a different route. Reeve been in contact?"

"Just spoke to him. Oh god, Reno...get me out of here. Cloud's kicked up a storm about us."

She could almost hear the Turk's blue eyes narrowing. "I'm on my way. Hold tight, little white rose."

"Don't hurt anyone."

"I can't promise that, babe," he laughed. "See you soon."

Yuffie put the phone down and sighed, letting it fall limp from her fingers. _I can look after myself, but I'm relying on a damn Turk. I _have _to cut off this friends with benefits crap before I fall in love with him and then I'd never get away._

Now there was nothing she could do but wait patiently for her knight to come save her.


	8. Chapter 8

_I really apologise for this travesty of a chapter. I've hit the stumbling block that is writer's block so I threw in a load of stuff from Dirge of Cerberus. It'll get better after this. I hope._

* * *

"_Is it true?" __Vincent stood before a long table, eyes alight with concern._

_An amused smile played around the mouth of Professor Hojo as he regarded Vincent from his seat. "Is what true?" he asked._

"_That Lucrecia... That Dr. Crescent is to take part in this project?"_

_Before Hojo could answer, soft footsteps announced Lucrecia's arrival. "It's true," she told her Turk guardian. "Why are you so surprised?"_

_Her words hit Vincent like he had turned his own gun upon himself. He could not believe what he was hearing. "But..." he protested, "using your own child for an experiment?"_

"_Hah!" Hojo sneered. "I don't know what you're implying, but both of us are scientists. We know what we are doing." The smile fell from his face. "You are the last person to have any word in this. Now leave us at once, boy!"_

_He had to do something. He had to stop her somehow. "But..."_

"_But what?" It seemed Lucrecia was also losing her patience. Her brow furrowed as she beheld the agonised expression of the man who loved her so. "If you have something to say, say it."_

_Red eyes dropped to the floor. "Are you... are you sure this is what you really want?"_

"_Am I sure? Am I sure!?" She was angry now. "If this only concerns me, then yes, I am sure!"_

"_I just..."_

* * *

"_**You could not stop her."**_

"_I...I don't think I even tried."_

"_**And this is your punishment."**_

"_Yes..."_

* * *

_Foggy. Why was everything so foggy?_

_What had happened to his eyes? _

_Why did he somehow feel heavier? _

_Heart pounding, breathing quickened in fear, blurred eyes moved down to observe the monstrous hands that were not his own. _

_What...what was this? No...this could not be...no!_

_An anguished roar split the air._

* * *

"_**I have free reign of your body now, Vincent. I cannot be held responsible for what I might do."**_

"_I am...not seriously harmed?"_

"_**Of course not. Your encounter with the Tsviet was mere child's play. You will wake soon."**_

"_How do you know?"_

"_**Because I am inside you. I am one with you. And I can feel your alertness rising."**_

* * *

_Shimmering crystal. Tranquil. Soft, inviting. _

_Vincent gazed at the crystalline pillar that encased his love. "I...I saw you again," he murmured. "It was the place we first met. But you were..."_

_He lowered his head shamefully. "No. I'm the one to blame. I couldn't stop you that day. I just..."_

_Not for the first time, he heard what appeared to be a distortion of Lucrecia's voice, reverberating off the glowing walls. He listened hard. _

_"I...found...I gave...you..."_

_Vincent frowned. "Lucrecia?"_

"_I'm so sorry."_

* * *

"_**Awaken, host. You have been unconscious too often recently."**_

"_Recent events have been troubling and have taken their toll."_

"_**Vincent, rise. You shall soon be needed."**_

And Vincent awoke as he was bid.

* * *

The first thing he noticed was that he felt lethargic, as if he had slept too long. Then he realised the ground beneath him was not stationary; he was stretched out on a bench in the back of a truck, which was moving steadily.

Then he saw he was not alone. The hooded figure who had saved him from Rosso in the Shinra Manor...she sat opposite him, still wearing her cloak, face hidden from view. "Morning!" she chirped.

_You...you are familiar..._ "Who are you?"

"Well, I'm glad you asked!"

_Ah. _Vincent couldn't help but smile. He knew it was Yuffie even before she began her rant about being the single white rose of Wutai. Eventually she fell back and hit her head, and Vincent had to quell the urge to chuckle. He would have got up to help her, but he felt so sluggish and tired, he doubted he would be able to move. However, his heart was turning somersaults. He was so glad to see her up and about, to see her well again...to see she had survived her ordeal with Rosso.

"Owwwww..."

_Oh, Yuffie...you will never change. _"So, where are we?"

The ninja scowled. "Come on, aren't you at least a little concerned?"

He allowed a small smile again. "Yuffie...it's been a while. How's your head?"

"You... could you at least pretend to be sympathetic!?"

_Oh...is she angry at me? _Vincent made to sit up, to reach a hand out to her, check her over for damage, but a sharp, burning pain coursed through his chest, causing him to gasp and fall back. Yuffie looked shocked and rushed forward. "Hey, take it easy. That was a big hole you had in your chest."

"A...hole in my chest?" Vincent touched the spot that had hurt, surprised. His recollections of what had happened were hazy, but he vaguely remembered a horrible pressure over his heart when Rosso struck him. Had she...stuck her hand straight through his chest? The very thought made him feel queasy. He knew he had transformed, and this was probably the reason he was having trouble remembering.

"I seriously thought you were a goner, but then the wound healed itself right up," Yuffie exclaimed. "You were always different, but I guess that's why you're still breathing!"

_Was I greviously injured? _He wondered. _That makes two of us. I am so glad she made it out okay. When I left her, I was scared she might die... _

"Yuffie...what are you doing here?"

"Me? I'm just helping out Reeve and his gang! I was poking around Nibelheim and I found you looking all corpselike in Shinra Manor. So I saved you." She grinned widely. "Imagine that! Me, saving the great Vincent Valentine. Do I get any thanks?"

_Of course you do, you wonderful young woman... _"Thanks, Yuffie."

"Whoa, whoa!" She shook her head, looking embarrassed. "I didn't mean for you to take me so seriously...anyway, Reeve wanted us to contact him as soon as you woke up."

* * *

As Reeve informed them of what had transpired, Vincent allowed himself a few moments to remind himself of what had been happening recently.

_I fought through Edge...I met the scientist Shalua. And then I discovered Rosso's massacre. I passed out, I was brought to headquarters by Shalua who informed me of the Chaos gene, and of Lucrecia's involvement in the research. Deepground attacked...I had to subdue the girl, Shelke. Shalua's sister? I think that was it. And Azul, the tall man with blue hair. After that...I went to Nibelheim, where I encountered Rosso again...so much has happened._

"...However, what I saw wasn't the prettiest of pictures," Reeve was saying. "Omega... I should have known. We cannot let them sacrifice the lives of any more people. Once we've gathered our forces, we'll launch a full offensive. Of course, we'll require the help of you two as well. Please hurry back to headquarters. Oh. I'm analyzing the data files you sent earlier. I should have results soon. Tuesti out."

_It all seems to come down to this Omega..._Vincent lay back again as Yuffie rambled on about taking on Deepground, but he was barely paying attention. The pain in his chest was throbbing unpleasantly and he disliked it intensely.

"What the hell?!" A shout came from the front of the truck, before it shook violently, sending Yuffie barrelling backwards with a cry. For the second time, her head slammed against metal, but she did not get up again, remaining unconscious on the truck floor. _Damn! _Vincent swung himself upright. _What's going on?!_

* * *

_Again, I am so sorry._


	9. Chapter 9

_Thought I'd keep this one short and sweet. Thankfully I can disperse with DoC after the next chapter or two._

* * *

"Can't say I particularly enjoy being back here," Yuffie scowled, rubbing her arms as if cold, "but work's gotta be done."

Vincent flashed a look back over his shoulder. "We must nearly be there," he assured her. "Don't hang back, Yuffie."

Yuffie and Vincent had been travelling through the number 0 reactor together only a very short time. After being collected by Cid in his airship, the plans had been laid out to launch an aerial ambush on Deepground while Cloud, Tifa and Barret fought the Tsviets from the ground.

Much had happened in the run-up to this. The girl Shelke had defected and joined their cause, while her sister lay neither alive nor dead after an attack by Azul. WRO headquarters had all been blasted down, and much of the remaining forces barely escaped with their lives. She wondered where the Turks were, and if they were okay. She had barely seen them since she set out to work on the front lines alone. Reeve had come out unscathed, if a little wounded in the pride area.

Yuffie had infiltrated the reactor shortly after Vincent had, and came across him after he had shot down a Deepground aircraft. She was pleased to see him no more worse for wear than she was, bar a few scratches. She had fought her way through with her squad, but she had left them above ground to assist Vincent on Reeve's orders after his landing failed and he ended up in the ruins of Sector 7. She herself had entered through the railway tunnels as she had done last time, knowing Vincent was using the newly discovered entrance at the top floor of Shinra Headquarters.

"Yuffie." Vincent was calling to her again, sounding strained. "Keep up, please."

"Oh, s-sorry." She hurried to his side, a little apprehensive about his tone of voice. She was nervous about his mental state. Ever since having the Protomateria, the orb that controlled Chaos, forcibly ripped from his chest by Rosso, Vincent had been struggling to keep the raging demon in submission. She knew he had already transformed against his will more than once, and Chaos would likely not show her any mercy were he to emerge now. _Gee Vince, I love you and all, but don't be transforming on me, it was hard enough having to deal with a subdued Chaos back in the day. _"Are you okay?" she asked in a small voice.

"Yes," he breathed out. He stopped to look at the little ninja. "I feel...in control at present."

She touched his arm, relieved to see he didn't flinch or avert his eyes. "You'll tell me if you feel anything, right?"

"Of course." His metal-covered hand gently closed over her own. "I would not subject you to the horror, not now nobody knows when he could appear. I...I wish for you to run, if it does happen. I can't be responsible for any more damage, and certainly not to you."

"Vince..." Yuffie gazed upwards into concerned crimson eyes and smiled. "You're going to be alright, you know that?"

"I hope so."

"And hey, if anything does go wrong, who knows, you might take out Deepground with you!"

The gunman allowed himself a small chuckle. "The thought is entertaining, though I would very much like to come out of it alive."

"You will. You always do." And then her arms were reaching up, wrapping round his shoulders, her body pressing to his in a soft embrace. He knew they shouldn't be doing this here, where anything could ambush them at any moment, but heart won over brain and he raised a hand to ease her closer. "Don't die on me, Vince," she whispered into his shoulder. "We all want you to come out of this in one piece."

"Hush...I will not fail," he murmured, letting his fingers run delicately over what was exposed of the scar on her back. It had settled into a slight ridge, and was noticeable, but Yuffie had not complained about it once. He admired how strong she had been since all this began. _You have grown and matured so much. You put the rest of us to shame._

Yuffie pulled back a little, looking back up into Vincent's pale face. "This isn't the right place to say it," she said quietly, "but I want you to know that everything that happened with Reno meant absolutely nothing to me."

"...I'm glad to hear it."

"I told him I couldn't carry it on after I recovered from my injury."

"He accepted this?"

"He was fine with it."

"Good."

"No man could mean as much to me as you do, Vince," she whispered, feeling her heart constrict and her stomach begin to churn, making her feel sick with fear, worried he might push her away. "I wanted you to stay...but I know now you have a lot to do before you can move on."

Vincent gazed down at the princess, still nestled against him, and he felt all his walls falling down, his emotions softening as he beheld her. Truly, he loved her. He felt guilt for feeling the same towards her as he did for Lucrecia, but there was a difference between them. He knew Yuffie loved him back. And it was this that prompted him to lean in and press their lips together in a kiss he had been longing to give her since he had seen her again. He heard her soft gasp of surprise, but then she was kissing him back, and it was like the world had ended already. Her soft form pressed against him, hands clinging desperately as if she could never be parted from him, her mouth moving steadily against his...it was nothing like the first time, when it had been a fleeting brush of lips. This was pure passion, pouring every ounce of affection and love he felt for the tiny ninja into one single kiss.

And then it was over. Briefly, he rested his head against hers. Both were breathing heavily. "I won't let anything happen," he whispered. "Trust me."

"I'm gonna hold you to that one," she whispered back.

"We should keep moving."

"Yeah, let's go."

Together, feelings assured, they went on, ready to embrace what lay ahead for them.


	10. Chapter 10

_Post DoC now. Yay, I can actually write my own stuff._

* * *

Over. It was all over.

Yuffie stared into the sky with tears in her eyes, and hastened to wipe them away. _He said...he said he'd be okay...what happened?_

After encountering the Tsviet Weiss, where it was revealed that Hojo, functioning through his being uploaded onto the world network, was behind the plot to revive Omega. And sure enough, the weapon had begun to rise. Harnessing his powers, Vincent had transformed into Chaos and true to her word, Yuffie had run to safety. Escaping the reactor, she watched on the sidelines with her former comrades as Vincent dove deep inside Omega to destroy it.

It had seemed an eternity. Yuffie had clutched at Tifa, just staring and staring at the humongous being towering in the air. It was only when it started to move, to ascend, that she had finally let go of her pent up emotion and cried out in fear. But he was there too, rising faster and faster, till with a roar he turned tail and shot back down, straight into Omega's path to siphon all life energy from the planet.

And then it was all gone. Omega remained just a few wisps in the sky...and as they saw the crimson sparks falling from where the collision had taken place, they knew...they knew he must have gone, perished in his efforts.

But Yuffie wouldn't cry. She knew he would not want that. After the party dispersed, she had clambered up the ruins of Midgar to where the sparks had vanished, and found the Cerberus charm hanging there, the charm that hung from the bottom of Vincent's gun. Clutching it close to her heart, she allowed herself a few shuddering breaths of grief before making her way back slowly to Tifa's bar.

"Yuffie..." Tifa had crossed the room and put her arms round the ninja princess before she could even show her what she had found. "You must feel awful right now," she murmured. "We're all here for you."

"Thanks, Tifa," she whispered. She held out her hand, showing her the charm. "Look what I found."

Tifa's brow furrowed as she looked at it for a few moments before it dawned on her. "Oh..."

"I found it where the sparks vanished."

"I'm so sorry, Yuffie..." The older woman hugged Yuffie again, sighing. "I don't know what I can say to make any of us feel better, but you most of all...you loved him. I know you did."

"I think..." Yuffie wiped her eyes on the back of her hand, "I think I need to just go to bed."

"Sure. Shelke is helping Marlene with the beds upstairs, go and pick any of them."

"Shelke is here?"

"Yes...Cloud brought her back with us. She's nowhere else to go right now. I'm going to take her on, see if I can't get her back to normal."

"Good luck with that."

Tifa smiled. "You know me, I've always enjoyed a challenge. Go on now, get some sleep."

Wearily, Yuffie obeyed, trudging upstairs, pulling her glove and bandana off as she went. She knew she would not sleep tonight, that nightmares would plague her, but she couldn't let the others see how Vincent's loss was affecting her.

She chose a room at random, not caring which it was, and stopped suddenly at the sight of Shelke adjusting a pillow. The young girl's bright blue eyes moved slowly over Yuffie, noticing the charm in her hand. "That is Vincent's," she remarked. "Have you had it this whole time?"

She shook her head. "I found it..."

"I see." Shelke finished with the pillow and straightened up. "I don't know what I can say, other than it would be foolish to give up hope. Vincent Valentine does not die so easily." She began to leave the room, but before exiting she spoke again. "I wish you luck, Yuffie Kisaragi." Then she had disappeared down the staircase, leaving Yuffie to stare after her, confused. _Good luck? With what? Trying to get over a brooding vampire who's probably dead? Oh god, I never truly told him how I felt for him..._

She sniffled as she climbed into bed, not even bothering to undress. Unable to drift off, she could no longer control her emotions, and the tears ran freely down her cheeks.

_You're gone..._

* * *

Several days later, Yuffie returned to her apartment. Having not occupied it for a short while since she had been out in the field, she immediately began to clean and tidy, making it look presentable once more, though she doubted she'd be having any guests over any time soon. The hard work served to keep her mind off everything that had happened. She made a mental note to have a new carpet put in, as no amount of scrubbing had been able to remove the deep stains of blood that remained from Rosso's attack. Sighing, she just moved a chest of drawers over the worst of it. "That'll do," she muttered, now turning to the report on her coffee table. It was by far the hugest stack of paper she had ever had to deal with since she started working with the WRO. So much had been discovered and noted that she reckoned Reeve would never work through it all. The man himself was busy with mechanics and builders, reconstructing WRO headquarters, so everyone had to resort to using their homes as office space for now.

_Have to sort my life out now, _Yuffie thought to herself as she curled up on the sofa and began leafing through her report, making sure every detail was perfect, occasionally writing in a small passage or crossing out another. _No more moping, gotta figure out what to do! What to do, what to do...hmmm..._

Her eyes fell on her mobile, sat on a drinks coaster, and she bit her lip. _It's now or never... _

Picking it up, she dialled a number and wedged the phone between her ear and shoulder as she continued with her report.

"Good afternoon, Kisaragi Residence."

Yuffie smiled. It was Ayame, the housekeeper that had been around since she was a small child. "Ayame! Hi!"

The old lady gasped. "Miss Yuffie, is that you?"

"Yes, it's me! How have things been?"

"Oh, it has been terribly quiet without you. Lord Godo received word of what happened over Midgar and has been eager for you to get in touch. Are you harmed, my lady?"

"No, I'm just fine," she replied. "Is the old coot around? I should probably say hello."

"But of course, I will let him know you're calling. One moment." Yuffie heard Ayame set the phone down and amble off to find Godo. Faintly, she heard a baby's cry, and her breath caught in her chest as she realised she was hearing her baby brother Yujiro for the first time. Unexpected tears welled up in her and she pressed her lips together tightly, willing herself not to cry.

Then she heard the phone being picked up again. "Yuffie!"

"Dad!"

Godo sounded very pleased to hear from his daughter. "Tuesti got in touch yesterday to tell me what happened. I couldn't be more proud of you, Yuffie. I only wish you could have told me sooner!"

"Sorry Dad. I wasn't allowed. Well, now it's all out in the open I can, but considering I was doing undercover and spy stuff I couldn't very well shout it out for everyone to hear."

"No, I do understand. I'm just glad to know you're okay. Are you...planning to visit? Since your letter..."

Yuffie allowed herself a few moments to think. "I...I've been thinking about it, yeah. Be nice to come home for a bit, just as long as you don't tie me down the minute I arrive and make me marry some old git."

Godo laughed. "Of course not. Come to us as soon as you feel you can. It would be wonderful to see you."

"I'll come soon," she promised. "I have to see my little brother."

"We'd love that, Yuffie. Take care of yourself now."

"You too, old timer. Don't die on me before I get there."

"I've been having fewer heart attacks in your absence," he chuckled.

"Bye Dad."

"Goodbye, Yuffie."

Yuffie put the phone down, grinning from ear to ear. _Probably the happiest he's ever sounded to hear from me. Fumi and Yujiro really must be doing him well. That's...good, I guess. I don't really care now about not inheriting Wutai, not now I have better things to do with myself. _

An hour into checking the report over, there was a knock on the door. Yuffie frowned. Who could be visiting her without giving her a call first? "It's unlocked," she called.

The door opened and an untamed red head peered round it. "Hey, boss!"

"Oh god, what are you doing here?" laughed Yuffie, raising an eyebrow.

Reno grinned. "Ain't just me. I brought the crew." He stepped aside, and Yuffie sprang up with a cry of joy to see Rude, Tseng and Elena traipse in. She rushed to Elena first and threw her arms around her. "I haven't seen you since you were in hospital!" she gasped. "Oh god, Elena! Are you okay now?"

The blonde gave a small laugh and patted Yuffie on the head. "I'm fine."

"It took some time for her to recover," Tseng said, giving Yuffie's shoulder a squeeze.

"The medics say I might have some memory loss issues for a while, but that aside, I'm doing okay."

"I'm so glad to see you all," Yuffie said, stepping back to hug Rude. "I was worried you might have been caught up in the Deepground ambush."

Reno snorted. "Us? Nah. I piggybacked Elena out of the hospital, and Rude and boss number two took care of those Deepground punks. Elena was going absolutely schizo."

"Only because I wanted to be out there fighting!"

"In your hospital gown? Woulda been a sight for sore eyes, that."

Elena rolled her eyes. "Anyway, Yuffie...good to see you. Reeve's been going on and on about how well you guys did."

Yuffie motioned for everyone to sit down, and a few minutes later served them all tea. "What have you been doing since?" she asked.

"Search party, mostly," Tseng said, warming his hands around his mug.

"Search party?"

"Vincent," Rude interjected.

Yuffie gasped. "You're...but why?"

"Reno suggested it," replied Tseng. "Vincent is a hero, and truly, we don't believe he is gone. I only wish I could have known him in his Turk days. I have much respect for him."

Yuffie's eyes dropped to her lap. _They're all out looking for him...and I'm just sat waiting for the news. _"I appreciate it," she murmured.

"That girl Shelke has been helping," Reno said, leaning back in his seat. "Since she got infused with Dr Crescent's memories she's been pretty useful to everyone."

"What...makes you think Vince is still alive?" asked Yuffie.

"He's Vincent," said Rude. "Vincent doesn't drop dead like that."

"The man is indestructible," Elena grinned. "I don't know why you're so mopey about it! Shelke tried his phone and it still has a signal, so if that piece of junk survived a head-on collision with Omega, surely he's around as well."

"It didn't go to voicemail?"

"It did eventually, but it's on and working."

"Oh..." _They're all working so hard. They really do believe he's alive. I should be joining in too! _"Where have you been looking?" she asked.

"The local area." Tseng took a sip of his tea. "We spoke with Cid yesterday, who has taken to the skies, and Cloud went out on his bike this morning to inspect Kalm."

"Nobody told me?!"

"It seemed you were too upset for anyone to want to risk informing you." Tseng looked up at the young ninja. "Do you wish to join the search?"

"Hell yes! I have to find him!"

Reno sniggered. "Keep your knickers on, Yuffie." She threw a coaster at him in frustration.


	11. Chapter 11

The soft green glow was rather comforting. Soothing. Like you could lie down and just sleep forever. Vincent wished he could. He was so _tired._

_Where am I...?_

"_Oh, you're awake."_

"Huh? What...?" Though he felt himself turn, Vincent became aware of the fact he had no body. _Am I naught but my consciousness? _A ghostly shape began to emerge from the glow, becoming all the more familiar as it approached. If Vincent had eyes, they would be popping out of their sockets. "Could it be...?"

"_Yes...it's me, Vincent." _Aeris stopped and beamed at him. _"It's so good to see you again."_

"Aeris...what is going on?"

She giggled. _"What do you think? You're in the Lifestream."_

"I have returned to the planet?"

"_Well...to an extent, yes," _she said. _"With Chaos in your body you could not perish, but the resulting impact of the collision tore your body apart. For now, I guess you're just...suspended in time."_

"Is this why I have no body?"

"_Yes. It can be restored to you, if you wish. It's really easy. Besides...I don't think you're ready to be here with us just yet."_

Vincent contemplated. He had no wish to die. Though his life had been wrought with horror, he had come to appreciate the friends he had made, the lives that they had built and let him into. He had come to love again, when he thought he had lost the ability forever. Finally, through his friends and his history with them, he had a purpose in life.

But he could not come back with the beasts inside him, and told Aeris as much. _"Consider it done," _she nodded. _"It's the least I can do as thanks for saving our planet. It was beyond my ability...I'm glad you were able to do it."_

"Thank you, Aeris."

"_You have a wonderful life awaiting you, Vincent. I want you to go out there and enjoy it. I'll be watching, as always. Now, where do you wish to be sent?"_

"Sent?"

"_I have to put you back somewhere!" _she giggled.

"...The cave. Hers. I should say my goodbyes. Unless...she is here, in the Lifestream?"

Aeris shook her head. _"Lucrecia is not truly a part of the planet. She would have been a welcome addition though, and I wish I could have gotten to know her. She must be a remarkable woman to have caught your eye...but you wish to say goodbye now?"_

"Yes. I have...more important people in my life now." He paused a moment. "One more so than the rest."

"_Make her happy, Vincent. You deserve her love. Embrace this like you have never embraced anything before. Okay?"_

"Okay."

"_Hang tight. Let's get these demons out of you." _Aeris thrust her hand out to the side, and a ghostly apparition of her staff, Princess Guard, appeared in it. She held it upwards and closed her eyes, reaching out her other hand towards where Vincent's chest would be. He felt nothing as the monsters that had plagued him for thirty-three years were extracted for good from his body, but he could have danced with joy. No longer would he be subject to the voices in his head, the bloodlust he felt when one of the demons wished to surface.

"_It's done," _Aeris told him. _"I'm going to send you back now." _She leaned forward, and Vincent felt the small brush of lips against what would have been his cheek. _"Goodbye, and good luck. Your body will return to you when you wake."_

"Aeris...I can't thank you enough."

"_Don't thank me...thanks those who saved you..." _She was fading now, but her smile remained till the end, seeing him to safety.

* * *

_I'm back. And in one piece it seems._

Vincent opened his eyes. He felt so much more refreshed now, and as he sat up, he marvelled at his body having returned. Cautiously, he ran his hands over himself, checking for any damage, any differences. _I'm...alive. _

His eyes moved upwards as he rose to a kneeling position, and he felt himself smiling. Aeris had indeed sent him back to Lucrecia's cave. So many words came to him that he wanted to say, but they all died on his lips. He realised then, that they no longer needed to be said. All the feelings he had bottled up for her, he was free to let them go. He knew now that all this time, she had felt the same for her, and he understood why she could never admit to it. _I am healed._

"...Lucrecia...everything's alright now," he murmured. "Chaos and Omega have returned to the planet." Slowly, he stood, feeling the stiffness in his muscles. "Thank you. It was you. You were the reason I...survived."

And with that, Vincent Valentine felt his burdens lifted once and for all. Without a look back, he turned and exited the cavern, oblivious to the single tear that rolled down Lucrecia's cheek.

Fresh, sweet air, and sunlight on his skin. Never before had he appreciated this more as he stepped out of the cavern. _It is good to be alive, _he thought.

A short distance ahead, a small figure stood on the rocks, looking out at the landscape. She was wearing a pale pink top and brown shorts that he guessed Tifa had forced her into, but even from behind, Vincent recognised her as Shelke from her distinctive hair. _So she remained with the others afterwards...good. I am pleased she is okay. _She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled. _She knew all along I would come here._

"Everyone's waiting, Vincent Valentine," she said as he approached. "I don't know why they made me come up here and get you." He allowed himself a small chuckle at this, and she giggled, which startled him. He didn't think the girl capable of such sounds. "Not that I...mind, though." She turned back, looking up at the sky, and Vincent's eyes followed, to observe the pale remains of Omega, towering into the heavens. His breath almost caught in his throat at the sight. "You did that, Vincent," Shelke said. "You saved us all. You are a hero."

"I never asked to be a hero," he muttered.

She turned back to him and smiled, surprising Vincent yet again. The time spent with the former party really was changing her. "None of your friends would treat you any different." She held out her hand, and Vincent took it as she gestured downwards. "Let's go. Cid is waiting to take you to Edge."

* * *

Yuffie swung her legs aimlessly on the bar stool, chatting away to Tifa as she cleaned up in preparation for Vincent's arrival. "So he was there, just like that?" she asked.

"Seems it," replied Tifa as she bustled around with a broom. "Shelke seemed to just know. Of course, he can explain everything when he arrives." They had received a call from Shelke two hours earlier to update them on the situation; that Vincent was alive and well, and eager to see his friends again. Yuffie had nearly fainted, and clung to Nanaki's scarlet fur, choking back sobs at the news. But now she was full of energy and her smile was infectious to all who came near her. Tifa had made everyone shower and put on clean clothes ready to greet Vincent, and she had put Yuffie in a slouchy, off the shoulder tunic top belted in at the waist, just barely covering her behind, though she let her keep her usual shorts on. Yuffie had giggled to see herself dressed so, and immediately knew Tifa had chosen the clothes to pique Vincent's interest. Her face was free of makeup, but she had let Marlene happily brush her hair down and smooth some foam through it to keep it in place.

"Slow down, Tifa," Yuffie urged, reaching out and grabbing the older woman's arm as she passed. "Why don't you let me take over?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, gimme the broom."

"Alright. Thanks, Yuffie." Tifa sat down, smiling as Yuffie began charging around in her place. "Do you think I should let slip my own news, or keep this night for Vincent?"

"No, everyone has to know!" Yuffie grinned. "Don't hide it."

"Okay, I won't."

"Good. I'm sure everyone will love it."

"Hey, where's Barret and Reeve and all them?"

"I think Nanaki is napping out front. Reeve went off to take a phone call, and Barret and Cloud are upstairs with Marlene and Denzel. Why?"

"Cos I think I hear the airship," Yuffie beamed, leaning the broom against the wall and dashing outside, rather unceremoniously waking up Nanaki in the process. Sure enough, the _Shera _was landing. "Nanaki, look!" she cried.

"So I see," he observed. "Go back in and wait to greet him, Yuffie. It is you he will want to see the most."

"I can't wait!" Practically jumping for joy, she ran back inside, and a few moments later Cloud, Barret, Marlene and Denzel hurried down the stairs, with Nanaki ambling in with Reeve, Cait Sith and the Turks on his heels. Yuffie's heart soared to see her friends all gathered together to receive Vincent, hero of the planet. _They all care for him. I hope he sees this._

Ten minutes later, Cid waltzed in, whistling merrily. "Hey, folks," he grinned. "Look who crawled out alive and kickin'!"

Then Shelke appeared, tugging Vincent in by his hand. Yuffie nearly screamed to see him in one piece, but disguised it by covering her mouth and nose with her hands, smiling widely. The party, Reeve and Turks erupted into cheers and surged forward to greet him, to hug him or clap him on the shoulder. Heart beating frantically, Yuffie leaned back against the bar, distracting herself by cuddling Marlene, who was watching the scene with shy eyes.

Finally, the crowd parted, and she felt Vincent's eyes burning into her. She straightened up and looked over at him, seeing the warmth sparkling in his eyes, in the slight smile turning the corners of his mouth. Then he looked away, the smile fading, the sparkle discharging in streams of tears down his cheeks. She gasped. _He's crying! Why? _Tentatively, she took a step forward, reaching out to him. "Vincent..." she whispered. He did not move, just stood there, shivering, overwhelmed. "What's wrong?" she asked, glancing desperately over at Tifa, who just shrugged, looking just as confused.

"Yuffie, I..." His eyes slowly moved up again, locking onto the tiny ninja, before he moved forward and his arms encircled her, pulling her into a loving embrace. Yuffie closed her eyes and inhaled the smell of leather and gunpowder, hugging him tightly round the middle. "I'm sorry..." he murmured into her hair, and she could feel the shudders wracking him, the sobs he was trying so hard to keep back. "I'm so sorry, Yuffie...I never..."

"Hey, shhh..."

"I don't ever want to put you in such danger again..."

"I was fine down there with you," she reassured, pulling back to wipe tears away from Vincent's face. Every eye of the party was on them, but Yuffie found she couldn't care less. Vincent was back, he was alive, and she wasn't letting him get away this time. "I'm glad you're okay," she smiled.

"Yes...it's good to be back." He pressed a kiss to the top of Yuffie's head and looked out at his friends. "Thank you, everyone. Truly."

Cheers erupted once more, and, giggling, Yuffie stepped away from Vincent to let him be caught up in the swarm.

* * *

It was early evening when the drinks came out. Vincent had explained the full story of what had happened (Tifa had burst into tears to hear about Aeris), and now, content and happy to have the comfort of his friends around him, he sat on one of the comfortable sofas in the bar lounge, a glass of wine in one hand and Yuffie in the other. She was chatting away to Elena, but kept a firm grip on Vincent the whole time.

"Ah, Vincent!" Reeve bustled over, accompanied by Cait Sith. He drew up a chair and sat opposite him, eyes flickering in an amused manner between him and Yuffie. "I must offer my congratulations, and my never-ending thanks for all your help. What we would have done without you, I don't know."

"I'm glad I could help, Reeve."

The commissioner raised his glass. "Here's to...well, everything, I suppose."

Vincent smirked, and clinked his glass lightly against Reeve's before drinking. He felt Yuffie squeeze his hand as she continued her conversation with Elena, and his heart fluttered at the sensation. He was still deeply in love, there was no doubt, maybe even more so now he had made peace with Lucrecia.

"Vincent, I want to offer you a position within the WRO," Reeve said, suddenly businesslike, though the image was spoiled somewhat by Cait Sith clambering up the back of the chair and sitting on his shoulder. "The troops would relish the chance to work alongside you; you're an inspiration to them. It would give you something to occupy yourself, and when not in the field you could be closer to your friends." His eyes moved briefly to Yuffie again. "What say you? We could use a man like you."

He nodded. "I'd be honoured."

"Wonderful! Now, I believe Tifa has an announcement to make, so we'll speak more of this later."

Indeed, Tifa was standing, and waving her hands to get everyone's attention. "Guys," she began, "thanks for all being here to welcome Vincent back. I love it when we all get together...it really doesn't happen often. Now, I don't want to put a damper on Vincent's return, but I...no, _we..._have some news for you."

Vincent's eyes drifted over to Cloud, who, most unlike his usual self, was blushing furiously as Tifa grabbed his hand. "I wanted to say it while we were all here-"

"Aw fuck, you knocked her up, didn't you Cloud?" yelled Cid, cutting her off.

All eyes turned from Cid to Tifa, then Tifa to Cloud. A pin could be heard dropping, then Tifa laughed. "Yes! Yes, I'm three months pregnant!"

"Oh my _god!" _came the resounding chorus of Cid, Reno and Elena. Barret gaped senselessly, and Nanaki let loose a congratulatory howl. Reeve was laughing and clapping his hands, but Yuffie just smiled gently. Vincent turned to her. "You knew?" he asked.

"She told me the other day," she said quietly. "Isn't it wonderful?"

"It is indeed. New life is always a cause to be excited."

Yuffie giggled. "Aww, Vince...I never had you down as the type for babies."

"I never said that," he chuckled, "but I know Tifa will be a brilliant mother."

"That she will be." Yuffie sighed and laid her head on Vincent's shoulder. "She's got it all perfect in her life. I wonder if any of us will ever have that."

"Cid got married," Vincent pointed out.

"Yeah, but if he ever has kids they'll come out with smokes in their mouths," she laughed, snuggling against the gunman. He took a sip of wine, then put the glass aside to wrap both arms around her. "Aww, you're being sweet," Yuffie sighed against his chest.

"I see no reason not to be," he replied softly, letting a hand drift up and down her back slowly, feeling the scar beneath her clothes. The tunic she wore had slipped downwards as she cuddled him, and Vincent had to fight with himself to stop from staring down at her slightly exposed breasts. He was very much enjoying the new getup on her, and he made it known by letting his hand move lower, to give her bottom a gentle squeeze. Yuffie gasped, then giggled, lifting herself up ever so slightly to allow him better access. "Pervert."

"You should not wear such clothing."

"Why not?"

"Because..." He lifted her chin up with his free hand, "I have a hard enough time trying to resist you in your usual outfits."

Her eyes widened in shock, and even Vincent had surprised himself, for both the groping and the words. He blamed it on the wine, but found he actually didn't care at all as he pulled Yuffie into his lap and kissed her deeply. Gasps broke out amongst the party, and Reno wolf-whistled, but he was too absorbed in the soft lips of the ninja princess he didn't even stop to flip him off. Yuffie's hands slid into his hair and she moaned against his lips, and it was then that Vincent knew he would be complete.

* * *

Later, Yuffie sat outside on the porch, enjoying the sweet night air. It was a little chilly, so she wrapped her arms round herself and brought her knees up to her chest, gazing up at the ruins of Omega. It sent a shiver through her that had nothing to do with the cold. _Horrible thing...why do you stay up there? Just fade away...I don't wanna be reminded of everything we went through to have you almost destroy our planet. But...we got him back, at least. I can be thankful for that._

Her hand moved over her lips, and her eyes closed, still savouring the moment Vincent had kissed her, in front of everyone, without a care in the world. Yuffie had been the most shocked of them all, but when they broke away, she had looked into his eyes and seen the love in them. There was no way back now. Cuddled up in his lap, with strong arms holding her close, she didn't think she could ever feel happier.

After some time she had moved away to talk with the Turks, as Elena and Reno were absolutely beside themselves at what they had just seen. Even Tseng showed surprise, and Rude just adjusted his sunglasses with a small smile that Yuffie knew meant he was rather amused. Yuffie had felt Vincent's eyes on her when Reno put his arm round her shoulder and laughed away with her, but she just hoped he trusted her enough to believe her when she had said there was nothing between them now. "If I know anything about what you're like in bed," Reno had whispered in her ear, "and I do...you're gonna make him _very _happy. Don't disappoint me, little white rose."

"Ewww, Reno. You're gross."

"You wouldn't have me any other way, boss."

_Reno's such an idiot, _Yuffie thought with a giggle, _but I'm glad to have him around. I'd go nuts otherwise._

"Hey...Yuffie." She looked around to see Tifa approaching. The older woman sat herself down next to her with a smile. "What are you doing out here?"

"Just enjoying the night," Yuffie replied. "I love the stars."

"We spent many a night sleeping under them...I think I could name them all now if I wanted to. Cid's knowledge of the skies is so admirable." Tifa raised a hand, tracing a constellation with her finger. "It's all starting to calm down in there now. Nanaki's gone back to sleep again." She giggled. "I think it's his way of saying he's had enough."

"Don't let Reno drink any more then, you know what he's like."

"That we do. You know, Vincent was glaring daggers at him when you two were talking."

"I know."

"You stopped seeing him, right?"

"Oh yeah. He was fine with it, no arguments there."

"Well...that's something." Tifa looked sideways, grinning. "Vincent loved what you were wearing though. I've never seen him look at you like that before."

Yuffie looked down at herself and chuckled. "I have you to thank for that,Tifa!"

"I'll be wanting that tunic back, so don't let him rip it off you!"

"Oh god!" Yuffie covered her face with her hands. "I'm not going to _sleep _with him!"

"Well...good point. I guess you don't want to ruin anything before it's even begun."

"Tifa, I...I dunno if I should even ask for a relationship out of him. We did so well as friends before...is it worth it?"

The older woman looked at her for a few moments,then sighed and put an arm round her. "You did so well as friends because you might as well have called yourself a couple back then. You, comforting him in the night and getting into bed with him...I don't think two nights went by in a row where we didn't get up in the morning to find you with him. And you know what? If Vincent slept on his own, he never looked as content as he did when he had you next to him. Love is love, Yuffie. And you two have loved each other for so long. It's a natural step to take it to the next level and make it official. What is it you're worried about?"

The ninja stared at her feet, but leaned into Tifa, enjoying the support. "I dunno...just that it won't all be as I imagined. I'm used to these intimate times with him in the night, but it's never happened in the day. I've never had a relationship before. I don't really know what the hell I'm supposed to do. What if it turns out I'm just too young for him, or he's too old for me, or he's still brooding over his past...it might all be too much to handle."

"I think...that he is just as worried as you are," murmured Tifa. "Take your time. I'm sure it will all turn out okay." She withdrew her arm and stood. "Come on, you'll catch you death out here and it's getting late."

Yuffie nodded and followed Tifa back into the bar, where she found Cloud and Vincent in conversation. She sat herself down with a snoozing Nanaki and rubbed the fur on top of his head. The beast did not wake, but uttered a small growl and nuzzled her. Across the room, Vincent looked over at her, the smallest hint of a smile playing around his mouth. He murmured a few quick words to Cloud, then stepped away from him to approach Yuffie. "Hiya," she grinned. "Listen,Vince...where are you staying tonight?"

He thought about this for a moment as he knelt to her level. "I planned to stay here a few days while I sort out accommodation for myself. Why?"

"Do you want to stay with me for a bit? I have loads of room, it wouldn't be a bother."

"Are you sure?"

"Course I am," she smiled widely. "Be nice to have you around. I don't live far away...and I'll be going soon if you want to come with me."

Vincent's eyes lingered on her face, and she could tell he was looking for signs that she was suggesting anything. Eventually, he nodded. "Alright. We'll go when you're ready. Let me say my goodbyes to everyone."

She kissed his cheek gratefully. "Take your time. I'll grab another glass of wine or something."

"Be responsible." He returned her gesture with a kiss on the lips.

* * *

An hour later, Vincent and Yuffie left the bar, making for her apartment. Somewhere along the way, she slipped her arm into his, and he looked down at her in mild surprise, but didn't pull away. They walked in contended silence, grateful for the company.

It was only when Yuffie had unlocked the door and they were inside that Vincent spoke. He hoped his voice did not betray his concern. "Yuffie...I feel I must tell you...I don't wish to..."

"Hush, it's okay," she smiled, placing her hands on his chest. "I don't want to rush anything. I know what's what you're worried about."

He sighed, relieved. "Good." His hands closed around her own. "This is unfamiliar territory for me, and I wish to take my time to get to know you..."

"You already know me, silly!"

"Yes, but...as..." His head dipped. "We both...what we feel for each other..."

"Vince...I know what you're trying to say." Yuffie leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, feeling him relax almost instantly. "We want to be with each other. That's scary. I understand. We're going to take our time and learn to be comfortable."

"Yes." He nodded. "Thank you, Yuffie."

She smiled, then yawned. "Oh man, I'm beat. Let me sort the bed out for you."

He frowned as she pulled away and made for her bedroom. "For...me? Not for you?"

"Course not!" she called over her shoulder. "I'll take the couch."

"Oh no you won't." He caught up to her and spun her around, her startled squeal music to her ears. He leaned in close, lips to her ear. "You know I sleep better with you," he whispered in a husky voice, feeling her shiver against him. Oh, how he loved the feel of her body, her movements.

"What happened to taking our time?" she giggled.

"I believe we can make an exception when it comes to sleeping arrangements."

"...I guess so. We're used to it, I suppose." She kissed his cheek and went into her room to begin changing the sheets for sleep. Vincent stood and watched her, rather enjoying the way the tunic rose up as she leaned over the bed, exposing the curve of her behind, hidden by those teasing shorts. He couldn't wait to climb in with her and feel her warmth, her softness against him. It had been too long since they had last shared slumber. It was his one guilty pleasure about her.

"There!" she smiled. "All nice and fresh. I'll go get changed now." She rummaged in a drawer, pulling out sleeping garments, and headed for the bathroom, leaving Vincent to undress in private. He could hear her humming to herself as he put his cloak aside and began to unbutton his shirt.

He froze as the fourth button came away and exposed what should have been scarred skin. Hardly daring to breathe, he practically ripped his shirt open and stared at himself.

What he saw almost sent him into shock.

His scars were gone. Completely gone. His skin was smooth, flawless, as supple as the day he had first joined the Turks. His breath came back, ragged and scared. "Yuffie," he croaked, feeling dizzy. "Yuffie!"

She ran back in, eyes wide. "What's the matter?" she cried, dashing to catch him as he swayed dangerously. "Sit down..." She moved him the few steps back to the bed and sat him down. "What's wrong..."

"My scars..." he whispered. "Look..."

Her eyes moved down, and she screamed. "Oh my god! They're...they're all gone..." Then her face split into a beaming smile. "Vince, this is wonderful!"

"Yes...I'm shocked but...this is a blessing..."

"Did...did Aeris do this?"

"She must have done."

She thought for a moment. Then she tapped his gauntlet. "Off with it. Let's have a look underneath." She knew as well as he did that he wore the gauntlet because the worst of his scars covered his left arm and hand, stiffening his fingers, rendering them near useless. He nodded, and Yuffie began to unclasp the gauntlet, working loose the constraints holding it in place. Slowly, it slid off, and her breath caught in her chest before she smiled again. "Look..."

Vincent flexed his fingers for the first time in what felt like forever. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. His arms matched, the scars and stiffness gone entirely. His smile gave way to laughter, tears of mirth pooling in his eyes, and Yuffie began to laugh with him. Their hands entwined and their lips met, falling back on the bed in sweet bliss, and though Vincent let his hands roam, sliding under the oversized t-shirt she wore for sleeping, he did it purely to enjoy the feel of her skin against both his palms. Yuffie arched against him, groaning against his lips. "Carefully now," she giggled as she pulled away.

"I could not help it," he said apologetically. "We should sleep now."

"Yeah," she agreed, sitting up and yawning. Vincent removed his bandana and glove, then Yuffie respectfully averted her eyes so he could remove his trousers. That done, they both slid into bed. Vincent could have groaned aloud as she cuddled up to him; she was so sinfully delicious and soft, and when she pressed a kiss to his heaving chest, his head spun with delirium. "D-don't," he managed to gasp out. "You don't know what you do to me."

"Sorry," she laughed, moving her head up to settle on his shoulder. One leg entwined with his, skin to skin, and as Vincent closed his eyes for sleep, he wondered just how he had come this far, to finally be comfortable with the woman he should have loved all along.

"Night, Vince..."

"Goodnight, Yuffie." Vincent raised a hand to stroke her hair and kissed her brow. "I...I look forward to waking up beside you."

"I won't move all night," she promised.

_Oh, Yuffie...I love you so much..._


End file.
